Into The Night
by xoemac
Summary: [Third in the series.] When an Immortal crime boss threatens Jason, an old friend is called upon to help, but will he arrive in time to save Robin and Brenda. (Complete.)


Mandatory Disclaimers: The characters and situations from GH are the property of TPTB at ABC. The characters and situations from Highlander belong to Panzer/Davis and Rhyser Entertainment. The characters and situations from Forever Knight belong to James Parriot and Sony/Tri-Star. The characters of Aaron Grey and Theresa Ryan belong to Kevin Matsumoto. No infringement on any of their rights is intended. The characters of Mariah and Derek LaShalle are my own creation and belong to me. Direct comments, praise, flames etc. to ---- xoemac@earthlink.net

(other stories in this series include... Who Wants To Live Forever, Obsession.)

PORT CHARLES BY NIGHT: INTO THE NIGHT

A General Hospital-Highlander-Forever Knight crossover

by James Spencer

Third in the series.

CHAPTER ONE

Robin Scorpio's loft, Port Charles, New York, late afternoon.

The afternoon sun had begun it's slow descent below the horizon. Along the docks couples were standing together watching. In a converted warehouse further down the docks there was little attention paid to sunsets, or sunrises, anymore. 

In an elegantly furnished loft on the top floor of the building heavy metal shutters covered every window not allowing a single ray of light to enter the building. The small fire set in the fireplace illuminated the room.

Robin Scorpio sits in a chair by one of the shuttered windows deep in thought. It has been over a month since she was brought across by Terry to save her life, and so far, it hasn't been that difficult to explain why hardly anyone saw her during the day. As far as everyone knew Robin's time has been taken up by her new position as "manager" of Nightshade.

Robin knew however it was only a matter of time before someone figured out that there is no job. Mariah has told her not to worry about what might happen. Her friends will believe what she says about her job, they have no reason not to. They'll just concentrate on the day to day and ignore everything else. She took another drink from her glass and got up to finish getting dressed. 

Downstairs in the practice hall Brenda was sparring with Liz. The two women danced and weaved as they cut and parried at each other. Finally Brenda moved in to finish it with a quick circle movement of her blade that sent Liz's sword flying out of her hands. Brenda stops when she raises her hands in defeat.

"I can't believe I fell for that again." Liz said as she bent down to pick up her sword.

Brenda laughed. "It's okay. It took me a few weeks before I stopped falling for it."

Robin was watching the scene from the bottom of the spiral staircase. She smiled when Brenda disarmed Liz like a pro. While Liz was putting her sword back in it's case, Robin moved quickly and silently behind Brenda.

Brenda let out a small shriek when Robin touched her shoulder. "Robin! How many time do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry." Robin said giggling.

Liz looked over at the two women. "Well I'm going to head out."

"It's still early. Got a date or something?" Brenda wondered.

"Yeah. Lucky and I are going out."

"You and Lucky, huh? That's what... the third, no fourth time this week? How serious is this?" Robin asked.

Liz just looked at her. It's been a month since she and Lucky had made love in her room. Since then they both decided it was best to slow things down for a little while and sort out exactly how they feel about each other. 

"Well you have a good time." Brenda said as Liz walked to the door with her case.

When she had left Robin sat down on one of the couches and watched Brenda as she ran a cloth across the blade of her sword and put it in it's case. When she has finished she picked up her water and sat down across from Robin.

"What do you want to do tonight?" She asked Robin after taking a sip of water.

"I have to make a token appearance at the club tonight." She answered. "What about you? Got something planned with Jax?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. He's just been acting so weird lately and I don't want to be around him when he's like this."

"How about you meet me at the club later, we'll get drunk and hit on all the good looking men." Robin said with a perfectly straight face. "Well, you'll get drunk, I'll get hungry."

Brenda burst out laughing. "Where are you going first?"

Robin's face became serious. "I thought I might go see Jason." She saw the look of concern of Brenda's face. "Brenda I know what you're going to say."

"Then why are going to see him?" Brenda got up and started pacing. "Robin he doesn't care about anyone."

"You know that's not true."

"Isn't it?" Brenda started to get angry. "Jason is incapable of loving anyone but himself. He uses people, just like Sonny."

Robin stood up. "Brenda.... I've never stopped loving him and we both know why I left him." Brenda started to speak but Robin stopped her. "I know that he's dangerous, and you know that isn't really a concern for me anymore. I'm already dead." Brenda almost smiled.

She placed her hands on Brenda's shoulders. "What has happened to me recently has only proved that I've wasted too much time waiting for him to change."

Brenda pulled Robin close to her. "I just don't want to see him hurt you."

"I know, but being without him is hurting me too." Robin said as Brenda watched several blood tears fall from her eyes.

"Okay, but listen to me if anything happens to you..." Brenda said sternly before breaking into a wide smile. "I'm gonna chop his head off."

*~*

Wyndemere.

Stefan Cassadine sat at his desk going over the file that Daniel Cohen gave him. He finished the last page and closed folder. He may not be in town at the moment, but the fact that his newest student and his adopted daughter are means that Aaron Grey will eventually be back and trouble always has a way of following him.

Stefan takes off his glasses and takes a drink from his glass of whiskey. Putting the glass down he starts to unconsciously rub the tattoo on his inside left wrist, a Watcher tattoo.

CHAPTER TWO

The Outback, that evening.

Nikolas Cassadine walks into the Outback and sees Liz Webber sitting alone at a table. She is looking slightly annoyed and he debates whether or not it's a good idea to walk over to her, finally he decides he should probably check on her. "Liz are you okay?"

Liz looks up at him. "Okay? Sure I'm fine, except for the fact that I've been sitting at this table for over an hour waiting for your inconsiderate brother. Besides that, I'm just swell. How are you?" She said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You were supposed to meet Lucky?"

"What? Is there an echo in here?" Nik turns around and starts to leave. "Nikolas... wait. I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude, it's just I was looking forward to having some fun tonight."

"It's okay, Liz." Nik says sitting down. "It's not your fault, it's Lucky's" He waits for her to smile. "Have you had dinner yet?"

"No."

"Good." Nik signals for a waiter and orders from them both.

*~*

Nightshade.

The club was packed as it usually was on a Friday night. At a table near the bar sits three young women. They are laughing and drinking and checking out every man in the room. Among them is a tall blond girl named Jenna.

Derek LaShalle walks to the bar and is instantly noticed by Jenna. "Yummy. Stand back girls I think I just found my next meal." The others laugh as she gets up. She checked the hem of her skirt to make sure it hung even over her flat stomach and stopped mid-thigh then walked over where Derek was standing and asked the bartender for another drink.

Jenna smiled at Derek. "Hi."

"Good evening." He answered.

Jenna was about to speak when Derek excused himself and walked away. She returned to her friends who were laughing. "Don't worry Jen, he's just playing hard to get." one said while the other laughed.

"Laugh all you want I could tell he was interested." Jenna said elbowing the girl on her right.

"Oh Yeah, he was real interested." the third girl said. "Take a look at how much."

The three girls turned to look toward the door and saw Derek greet Emily Quatermaine with a kiss to her cheek.

"I can't understand it. What would a gorgeous hunk like that want with a mousy little brunette like Emily Quatermaine, when he can have this." Jenna said running her hands down her body. "There is just something seriously wrong with the world."

*~*

Jason's Penthouse.

Carly comes downstairs after putting Michael to bed and answers the door. "Robin." she says surprised. The smaller woman walks in without being invited and Carly closes the door behind her. "What do you want Robin?"

Robin turns to her. "I want to speak to Jason."

Carly gets a good look at her for the first time. There was something different about Robin, about the way she carried herself. "Jason's not here."

"Where is he?"

"He's out of town." Carly was starting to lose her patience.

"When will he be back." Robin's voice was calm and collected.

"He won't be back until tomorrow. Why don't you tell me want you want to talk to him about"

"It doesn't concern you." Robin said as she turned her back to Carly and walked to the door.

"It doesn't concern me?" Carly said grabbing Robin's shoulder and turning her around. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Robin just stared at Carly. "What is it with you? Do you enjoy torturing him? That's what happens everytime you come around here."

"Like you really care about him."

"I do care." Carly said getting angry. "A hell of a lot more than you. I'm not the one who left him because she couldn't accept who he really was. I'm not the one who said you're not good enough for me."

"No you're not. You're just the one who made him fall in love with another man's child. A child we both know you'll snatch out of his arms the moment someone better comes along."

"You little bitch." Carly rose her hand to strike Robin only to be suprised when she caught it in mid-air. Carly winced in pain as Robin squeezed her wrist slightly before releasing her.

Carly rubbed her wrist trying to get the feeling to return. "What is this? You want him back now is that it? Saint Robin says come back and he's supposed to start running." Robin says nothing. "Well you can't have him. Jason is with me now, me and Michael. He doesn't need you anymore."

Robin looked directly into Carly's eyes. "Carly you can tell yourself that you have a little family here all you want. That doesn't make it true. Michael is not Jason's son, he's AJ's, and it's only a matter of time before he finds out. When he does the Quartermaines will go after Michael and probably get him. If that happens Jason will be crushed and I will never forgive you for doing that to him."

"You won't forgive me...?"

"No I won't." Robin turned to walk out. "By the way.... I do want Jason back and I'll get him no matter what you do, because he still loves me."

Robin walks out leaving a speechless Carly standing in the middle of the room still clutching her sore wrist.

*~*

Jax's penthouse.

Jax sits alone in the dark room, his face illuminated by the desk lamp. He had Jerry send one of his best men to investigate his little problem. Everything he has found out about this man has only made him more suspicious and more determined to find the truth. Mac and Felecia gave up too easily. They stuck semi-official sources to find answers.

Fortunately he doesn't have many qualms about skirting the law. The man Jerry sent to Toronto was a professional. He broke into their house with no problem and found something very interesting. He was supposed to go back the following night, but something happened. The police found his body floating in the river the following morning.

He did manage to send Jax what he found before he died. Jax was staring at the photograph, it was an old tintype that was used during the 19th century. It was a portrait of a couple. The woman was dressed in an elegant gown and the man was wearing the uniform of a Union Army Colonel. It was a photograph of Aaron Grey and Theresa Ryan.

CHAPTER THREE

The doorbell rings and Brenda comes down stairs to answer it. She opens the door to find Jax standing there. "Jax." she says a little surprised to see him. She invites him in.

"Brenda... I want to apologize for the way I've been acting the last few weeks." he says.

Brenda looks at him a little puzzled. "It's okay."

"No really. I've been ignoring you lately and I want to make it up to you."

"How?"

"By taking you to lunch, that's how. What do you say?"

Brenda smiles. "I say let me get my coat."

Jax watches Brenda take a trenchcoat out of the closet. He wonders why she would want wear such a garment went it's so warm out. As she puts it on Jax thought he caught sight of something attached to the inside lining. Brenda joins him and they head for the PC Grill to have lunch.

*~*

Liz is sitting on her bed sharpening her rapier when the phone rings. She gets up to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey Liz." it's Lucky on the other end.

"So you're speaking to me today." She says.

"Liz.... I'm sorry about last night."

"I'm listening."

"I just couldn't get there..... Helena Cassadine had me do this nothing thing and I couldn't call you."

"What sort of thing?"

"That's not important." Lucky says. "What is important is that I want to make it up to you."

"Go on."

Lucky chuckles a little. "You're not going to give an inch are you?" Liz says nothing. "Okay..... Liz will you please forgive me and let me take you somewhere for lunch."

Liz starts to giggle. "All right, nowhere near as much groveling as I would've liked, but I forgive you. Come and pick me up." Liz hears Lucky yell as she hangs up the phone and smiles. Walking back to her bed she sits down and thinks of last night and Nikolas.

The night started out for Liz on a sour note but has ended pretty well. Nik is walking to her door. "Thanks for tonight Nik, I had a really good time."

"You're welcome."

"No I'm serious." Liz says touching his arm. "You didn't have to do what you did just to make me feel better."

Nik shuffles a little uncomfortably. "I didn't just want to make you feel better." He looks at her and tells about his earlier conversation with Robin. He was going to tell her how he felt about her, but she stopped him before he could. Robin said that she knows they have been getting close the last few months, but she thought it was time for them to back away from each other for awhile.

Liz looks at him while he finishes. "She said that events recently has made her realize that she still loves Jason and didn't want to hurt me by making me think that there was something more between us than there really was."

"Too late, huh?" she says.

"Yeah. Too late." Nik looks down and Liz sees sadness in his face. 

Liz reaches out and puts her arms around him and he returns the hug.

*~*

Jason enters the penthouse while the bodyguard sets his bag down behind him. He had just returned from New Jersey. Someone has been making a move on his interests there. Evidence so far seems to indicate that it's Moreno, but he can't be certain and until he is he can't afford to make a move against him.

Carly comes down stairs and sees Jason and runs to him. "Jason!"

Jason returns her embrace. "How's Michael?"

Carly is disappointed that he doesn't want to know how she is. "He's fine. He's taking a nap right now."

Jason walks to his desk and checks his answering machine and mail. "Anything happen while I was gone?"

"No, nothing." Carly lied. She'll be damned if she tells him about Saint Robin's visit last night. "Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat."

Jason puts his mail down. "No thanks. I'm going to go up and see Michael." He walks upstairs leaving Carly standing in the living room alone.

*~*

Robin is sitting by herself on the couch. She has just woken up and was debating whether or not she should get dressed or just sit around the rest of the day in her silk robe. She pours herself another glass of cow's blood from the wine bottle on the coffee table.

Robin stared at the glass in her hand and almost laughed. She can't believe how she's gotten used to her condition so quickly. After a few difficult first days she settled down and was actually becoming pleased with the changes she was going through. Her mind seemed to be much clearer, her thinking uncluttered. 

Her senses too were now acute. If she wanted to, she could hear a conversation down the street as if it were taking place next to her. Then, and then there was the flying. For days after she learned how, she would spend hours just floating over the water.

There were a few drawbacks though. Because she wasn't able to go out during the day anymore her skin was losing what little color she had gotten before she was killed. It was becoming paler and more milky as days went by. Mariah joked that there was nothing wrong with milky skin, in fact she said some men love it.

She was a little concerned that some people, mostly Mac, would see her and think she was sick because of her HIV. She wanted to tell her friends and her family that she was no longer infected, that she wasn't going to get AIDS and die. But she knew that most people wouldn't understand it and telling anyone, even her family, could place them in danger.

Robin laughed thinking of how she had to get killed to live forever. Robin finished her glass and got up. She headed for the bedroom to get dressed, discarding the robe as she walked across the floor.

*~*

Helena Cassadine sat in her cabin aboard her yacht. She placed several photographs into an envelope and took a pen and addressed it. The name on the envelope was Laura Spencer.

CHAPTER FOUR

Brenda and Jax had barely finished their lunch before Jax started on again about Aaron. Brenda listened for a couple of minutes before she puts her water down a little annoyed. "Jax I really wish you'd stop this."

Jax looked into her brown eyes. "I can't Brenda. I don't trust either one of them."

"Why?"

"Because I think they're hiding something and they're dangerous." He says taking her hand.

"Jax...." Brenda starts trying to make him understand. "...Aaron and Terry are not dangerous and I'm not going to stay away from them. They're my friends."

"Friends? What do you really know about them? Have they told you anything about themselves, about where they're from, about how they can afford to just travel around the world on a moment's notice? I've done some checking myself. Did either one of them tell you about the explosion that destroyed their house or that Terry was a target for some obsessed vampire fanatics?"

Brenda was getting upset. "Jax stop it. I'm not going to listen to this anymore." She gets up to leave. "You need ask yourself what's more important to you. Finding out some secret about Terry and Aaron or me." She puts her coat on. "Let me know what you decide."

*~*

The phone rings at the penthouse and Jason answers it. "Morgan. Yes.... I understand..... No, no inconvenience.... I'll see you then." He hangs up the phone and asks for Rinaldo to come in.

"Jason?" Rinaldo asks.

"Moreno wants to meet me here in Port Charles in a few days." Jason turns to face him. "I want you to beef up security and around Carly and the baby."

Rinaldo nods. "Jason there's something I think you should know."

"What is it?"

"Robin Scorpio came by the other night to see you. She and Carly got into some kind of argument. I just thought I should tell you."

"Thanks Rinaldo" Jason says as Rinaldo leaves.

Jason sits down at his desk wondering why Carly didn't tell him that Robin stopped by.

*~*

Brenda opens the door to the loft and puts the key back in her pocket. "Robin! Are you up?"

"Yes I'm up." Robin answers as she walks out of the bedroom buttoning up her jeans.

Brenda goes over to her and picks up the robe off the floor and tossed it to Robin. "Going around naked are we?"

Robin swipes the robe at her and laughs. She notices the look on Brenda's face. "What's wrong?"

"It's Jax. He just won't let this thing he has for Aaron and Terry go. He's now gone so far as to tell me to stay away from them."

Robin looks at her friend concerned. "Do you think he's found something?" Knowing that if he has it could prove very dangerous, for him.

"I don't know." Brenda says running her hand through her hair. "We can't ignore the possibility." She looks at Robin. "I think I might be a good idea to call them."

*~*

Theresa Ryan was seated at her computer in the den of her house in Toronto. Her hair was done up into a long ponytail and she was sitting cross-legged in her chair. She was dressed casually in a pair of cut off shorts and tank top. The phone rings and she reluctantly gets up to answer it. "Hello.... Brenda! How are you?"

"I'm fine Terry. I hope I didn't wake you."

"No you didn't, I was just working." She said pulling out a chair to sit down on. "What's up?"

Brenda tells her that Jax has continued his investigation into them and may have found something he thinks is signifigant. Terry listens and then tells Brenda about the man who broke into her house while they were in New York. Michelle, the Enforcer leader in Toronto and a close friend caught him the following night, but the man pulled a gun and shot her and she was forced to kill him.

Brenda breaks in. "That may be what Jax meant about you two being dangerous. Did he take anything?"

Terry answers. "I'm not sure. We've had dozens of boxes and several trunks of momentos and things taken out of storage and placed in the basement when the house was finished. It could take days to see if something is missing."

"You had better check to be sure, meanwhile I'll see if I can find out what Jax has found." Brenda says goodbye to Terry and hangs up the phone.

*~*

Stefan is sitting on the couch looking hospital files over when a man walks in and hands him an envelope. He takes the envelope and curses to himself when he sees who it is for and what it contains.

Stefan goes to his desk and sits down. He has come to a decision. He can't play this game on two fronts anymore and it was a mistake to even try. The moment he knew Helena was here he should have sent for her. His attention has been divided and that has only helped his mother. No longer. The time has come for Laura Spencer to come home.

CHAPTER FIVE

The Spencer home, Two days later.

Laura unlocks the door and walks into the house. Lulu follows behind her and immediately screams and runs to Foster when she sees him, giving him a big hug. Luke hears someone downstairs and sees his wife standing there. He stares in surprise for a moment and then embraces Laura.

*~*

Sarah is walking by Liz's room, her door is slightly open and Sarah can see Liz attaching something to the inside of a new trenchcoat she bought the day before. Liz puts it on then shocks Sarah by taking that sword she found earlier from it's case and slipping it into what looks like a scabbard hidden inside the coat.

Sarah moves into her bedroom when Liz turns to the door. She walks out not noticing Sarah as she heads to Kelly's to meet Lucky. Sarah follows.

*~*

Luke and Laura are sitting on the couch while Lulu takes a nap upstairs with Foster. Luke has just finished telling her about the rape of Liz Webber and that Lucky took an interest in helping her get through it, and how while helping her, he found out what he had done to her all those years ago and that Nikolas was the one who told him. Laura rests her head in her hands as Luke finishes.

"He hates me baby."

Laura looks up at her husband for the first time since he started talking. "Oh, of course he doesn't."

Luke looked to Laura like his entire world is about to come crashing down. "It's true. He can't stand the sight of me." He turns to avoid Laura's gaze. "As far as he concerned I'll always be the man who raped his mother."

"Luke he's angry, he'll forgive you."

"No he won't. You haven't seen him yet. He's taken this whole thing personally, like his entire life is nothing but a lie. He sees no difference between me and that animal who attacked Liz."

Laura touches Luke's shoulder. "There is a difference, you are nothing like that man. What happened between us was is not the same." Luke tries to interrupt but Laura stops him. "I know what happened, I'm not deluding myself into thinking that you didn't hurt me." Luke's face falls. "But I still love you and I forgave you for what you did a long time ago." She lifts his face and frames it with her hands. "We will just have to make Lucky see that."

"We won't get a chance with Helena Cassadine whispering in his ear." Luke moves to the table and picks up the photos that Helena gave Lucky, the ones taken of Laura after Luke supposedly beat her.

Laura looks at the pictures. "Something has to be done about that witch." She tosses them down in disgust. "He really believes these.... these...."

"He's believes every word."

"That's one of the reasons I came back." Laura tell Luke about Stefan's message telling her she must come home for both of her son's sakes. Luke starts to get angry hearing that Stefan Cassidine was the one who made his wife finally come home.

Laura sees this and speaks in a voice that brings Luke instantly to his senses. "That's what I'm talking about. This nonsense has got to stop. You don't like or trust Stefan and never will and he feels the same way about you. But this constant battling between the two of you is going to stop." She raises a hand to his cheek. "Don't you see what this feud has done to us.... to all of us." Her eyes were starting to tear up. "This thing has kept you and me apart, its kept Stefan living in the past in bitterness and it's set my two sons at each other's throats. It has to end."

"How?"

"We end it with Helena."

*~*

Liz is walking on the docks heading for Kelly's followed unnoticed by Sarah. She sees Liz suddenly stop and start looking around her. For a moment Sarah thought Liz has heard her, but knows it was someone else when a strange woman approaches Liz. She is a petite oriental woman in her late thirties wearing a long trenchcoat not unlike Liz's.

She watches as the woman walks up to her sister and introduces herself. "Diana Shan."

"Elizabeth Webber."

Sarah watches as the two women stare at each other, then suddenly Shan pulls a sword out of her coat and attacks Liz. Sarah is horrified watching this and is about to run in help but stops when Liz pulls her sword.

Shan took the initiative, stabbing at Liz, who blocked it and swiped back at Shan. Soon the entire area was filled with the sounds of swords clashing against each other as the two Immortals started fighting in earnest.

Then just as suddenly as it started the fighting stops. Shan drops her sword and stands before Liz who is still holding her sword before her at the ready.

Shan gave Liz a little smile. "You're good. Much better than I expected, so much so that I'm afraid that this isn't really the time or the place to finish this."

"Just tell me where and when." Liz said defiantly.

"I'll find you." Diana Shan tucks her sword back into her coat and turns and leaves the way she came.

Sarah fights the urge to run to Liz and demand to be told what's going on. Instead she just watches as Liz slips her sword back into it's scabbard and starts walking to Kelly's. 

Sarah hangs back as Liz disappears around a corner. **What the hell have you gotten yourself into little sister.**

CHAPTER SIX

Helena Cassadine is on her yacht having lunch when her manservant brings her a message. She reads it then orders him out. Once he is gone Helena throws a fit, she tears the room apart screaming.

Her plan to seize control of the family through Nikolas and keep Luke off balance while she converts his son to her cause is in jeopardy. Laura Spencer is back.

*~*

Robin's loft.

Robin has just finished getting dressed when someone knocks on the door. She looks at the newly installed security monitor to see who it is. She smiles and goes to the door to let her visitor in.

Robin lets Felecia in being careful to stay out of the sunlight that comes through the door. She closes it behind her as Felecia walks in. Robin watches as she walks to the kitchen and follows her. Felecia places the bag she was carrying on the counter and takes out what looks like a bowl of soup.

"What is this?" Robin asks.

"Lunch."

"Why are you bringing me lunch?"

Felecia turns to her. "Your Uncle Mac and I have been worried that you haven't eating lately, what with your work schedule and everything."

"Felecia.... I'm eating."

"I know you are." Felecia laughs. "I just promised Mac that I would bring it to you. I didn't say anything about making sure you eat it."

**Thank god.** Robin thinks. **I don't think I could explain my throwing it up two seconds after swallowing it.**

Felecia finished setting the lunch up on the counter. "Now come her and talk to me. I've barely seen you since you've gotten this new job."

Robin and Felecia walk into the living room and sit down on the couch. Felecia looks around the room, this is the first time she's been here since Aaron and Terry moved back to Toronto. Robin has added her own personel touch to the place. Soft light fills the room from the lamps. Felecia notices that there are no plants of any kind in the room and that the windows are still covered by the metal shutters that were installed to keep the daylight out because of Terry's medical condition.

"Are you feeling okay?" Felecia asks Robin. "You're looking a little pale."

"I'm fine Felecia. It's just that working nights, I end up sleeping all day and don't have any time to get some sun."

"Well you better before Mac sees you or he's liable to call a doctor." Robin laughs. "Now tell me, what's going on with Jason. Have you talked to him yet?"

"No, not yet. I went by the other night but he wasn't there. Carly was though and started in with the I don't deserve him speech."

Felecia rolls her eyes. "What is her problem, she really doesn't think that she and Jason have a chance at any kind of real relationship, does she?"

Robin leans back on the couch. "She thinks that if she sticks around him long enough that Jason will suddenly come to the conclusion that he loves her instead of me."

Felecia then takes Robin's hand. "Robin are you sure you want to try and get him back. I mean... I know you still love him, but nothing has changed. He's still involved in Sonny's business, only now he's taken over."

Robin places her hand on top of Felecia's. "I know that. What's changed is me. I've realized that I can't be without him anymore."

*~*

Jason's penthouse.

Jason is sitting at his desk when Renaldo opens the door and lets Benny 

in. Jason finishes writing in his book then looks up at Benny. "I just got off the phone, Moreno will be here tomorrow."

Benny shuffles uncomfortably. "Where's the meeting to take place? Someplace nice and public I hope."

"We're having it at the Port Charles Grill, just him and me and one bodyguard apiece."

"Any idea what this meeting is about?" Benny asks as Jason motions for him to sit down.

Jason looks directly at his man. "He wants to talk truce." Benny scoffs. "Yeah, that's my feeling as well. He'll talk peace all the while he's planning the perfect way to take me out without actually starting a war."

Jason sits back and tells Benny what preparations he needs to make in case this thing with Moreno turns ugly.

*~*

Toronto.

Terry yawns as she sits on her bed going through another box. She has spent the entire night and most of the day going through everything they had in storage. Aaron helped her a little this morning before heading off to the practice hall for a sparring session with Natalie Lambert.

Terry was actually enjoying herself. Looking through all of things she and her husband have collected over the years was like reliving the best moments of their lives together.

Terry picked up a photo album. It was filled with photographs taken during the last century. There was a portrait of Aaron taken during the Civil War. He was a Colonel in the Union Army and was there when Lee officially surrendered to Grant.

Turning to the page she came to photographs that were taken during the celebrations following Lincoln's second inauguration. Turning another page she stopped. There was a blank space where a portrait of she and Aaron should be. Terry closed the book and got off the bed.

That is what Jax's man had found. It wasn't anything could prove too threatening to the Community, but it could cause she and Aaron a few problems. She walks to the phone and calls Aaron and then makes another call... to the airport.

*~*

The docks, that evening.

Laura stands at the dock waiting for the launch that will take her to Spoon Island. A figure moves up to her from behind. She turns to face the stranger. A few years ago this person would have sent Laura into a panic, but not any longer, she's not facing her alone anymore.

"Good evening, Helena."

CHAPTER SEVEN

Nightshade.

Liz enters the club alone, Lucky called her a little while ago and told her that he found out his mother is back in town and he won't be able to join her tonight. Liz was disappointed but she was glad Laura was back and hopefully she can straighten Lucky out.

Emily is in back with Mariah when she sees Liz, waving her over she gets up to greet her friend. "Liz, I want you meet somebody." She walks back to the booth with Liz in tow. "This is Mariah. Mariah this is my friend Liz Webber."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Liz." Mariah says as the two women shake hands.

They already know each other having met the night some weeks ago when Robin was brought across, but decide it's best to play the role of strangers for Emily's sake. Liz doesn't like lying to Emily, but it's something that has to be done. Mariah gets up and goes to her office leaving the two women alone.

"Where's Lucky?" Emily asks.

"He's not coming." Liz says. "His mom is back and he wanted to talk to her about some things."

"Laura's back?" Emily says surprised. "Does Nikolas know yet?"

"He will soon enough."

Derek walks in and heads for Mariah's office, he stops at the booth when he sees Emily. "Good evening, Emily." He says taking her hand and kissing it. "You're looking very lovely this evening."

Emily blushes a little. "Derek this my good friend Liz." He takes her hand. "Liz this is Derek LaShalle."

Liz studies him for a moment. She's heard about this Derek from Terry and Robin but had never actually met him. "Hello."

"It's nice to finally meet you." Derek turns back to Emily. "I'm sorry I can't stay and talk, but I have to see Mariah about something." He kisses Emily's hand again then leaves.

After he leaves Liz looks at her friend who is beaming and with a completely straight face says. "I want him."

Emily laughs. "No way... he's mine. Besides you have Lucky."

Liz laughs too. "Sure you don't want to trade."

Emily pretends to think it over. "Nope."

Both women start laughing harder this time. Picking up her glass Emily notices Nikolas Cassadine standing at the bar, looking decidedly unhappy.

*~*

The docks.

"Good evening, Helena" Laura says the woman's name like a curse.

"What are you doing here Laura?" Helena's voice was one of controlled, but growing anger.

"I'm here to see my son." She answers plainly.

"I meant what are you doing in Port Charles?"

"This is my home."

"You were warned to stay away." As she spoke Helena struggled to stay in control. "Don't force me to make an example of you."

Laura surprised Helena by laughing at her. "You really haven't changed at all have you Helena." Unknown to both women, Lucky has come upon the scene and was now listening. "Still playing the Grande Dame of the Cassadine family." Helena just stares at her while she speaks. "Well I'd try to curb yourself of that habit if I were you, because pretty soon you won't even be able to pretend at it anymore."

"You insolent little whore."

Laura laughs at her again. "Is that the best you can come up with? I remember you calling me far worst names than that on the island." She walks up to Helena. "I'm not afraid of you Helena. You have no power over me anymore."

"Don't I?" Helena says trying to regain some measure of control over Laura. "What about your son Lucky? And your daughter Lelsey Lu, such a pretty little girl."

Laura's face turns to stone. "Don't even go there... don't you dare threaten my children."

"Oh my dear." Helena almost laughs. "You should know by now that I don't make threats.... I make promises."

"Well here's one promise I'm going to make you. If anything happens to any of my children.... I will personally put a bullet right between your eyes." Laura steps right up to Helena's face. "Look at me Helena.... Am I bluffing?"

Helena says nothing. She looks at Laura and knows that she isn't bluffing. Helena has misjudged the situation, she hadn't counted on Laura coming back and she certainly hadn't counted on Laura standing up to her. Helena backed away and walked off leaving Laura alone.

Laura turns back to face the water, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "All right Lucky... you can come out now."

*~*

Nightshade, Mariah's office.

Mariah lights a cigarette after listening to Derek. "Does Terry have any idea what Jax has found?"

"Yes, she says he has several old photographs of them both."

"Damn." she says taking a long drag. "How does she want this to go down?"

Derek puts his wineglass on her desk. "Right now Terry and Aaron want to handle this themselves."

"And if they can't?"

"Terry says that if she can't get Jax to see reason.... she has no problem with killing him herself."

CHAPTER EIGHT

The docks.

Lucky steps out of the shadows a little surprised that Laura knew he was there. Moving over to her Laura puts her arms around her son and hugs him.... he doesn't return it.

"So you just passing through or...."

"I home for good Lucky." She look at her son and sees so much pain in his eyes. Others might not see it, but she can. "Honey, we need to talk about you and your father."

Lucky looks at her and before he can stop himself, he just blurts it out. "How could you marry him? After what he did to you how can you even look at him."

"Lucky..." Laura says not sure if this was the time for this after all. "...Things aren't as black and white as you're making them out to be."

"What's so complicated about it Mom.... Dad raped you."

"Yes he did." Lucky was a little stunned, he didn't expect her to admit it. "But you have to understand that was a long time ago and your father was a different person then and so was I."

"Why are you defending him?"

"Because, he's my husband and the father of my children and I love him."

When Lucky hears her say children he suddenly remembers Lesley Lu. "Lulu.... You left Lulu with him." That last remark was almost an accusation. He turns to leave but Laura's voice stops him.

"Lucky!" He turns to face her. "What were you thinking of doing? Were you going to rush over there and snatch Lulu from her father's arms."

"If that's what it takes to keep her safe from him."

Laura looks at her son and can't believe the hate he has for Luke. "Luke would never harm Lesley Lu.... Never!"

"Yeah... like he would never hurt you." Lucky says sarcastically.

"Do you really hate him that much?"

"I hate what he did. I hate that he hurt you and how he made you just accept it and forget about it like it never happened." Lucky's eyes begin to tear up. "But it did happen and it's never going to go away."

Laura walks to her son and puts her arms around him. "Lucky, you're right it's never going to go away, but your father knows what he did was wrong and he has spent our entire marriage trying to make up for that one night." Laura's eyes start to tear as well. "How long are you going to punish him for something that happened before you were born?"

Laura pulls away so she can look at her son's face. "This didn't happen to you. It happened to me... It was my rape and I have forgiven him." She leads him to a nearby bench and sits down. "Lucky how much of this is really about your father anyway and much of it is about the man who raped Liz."

Lucky looks at her confused. "I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do." She takes his hand. "You found someone you care about injured by a man in the worst way and you wanted to help her. You wanted to help her so much that you began to feel as if this man had attacked you." Lucky says nothing but knows his mother is making sense. "And when you found out what your father did to me you......."

"......I blamed him." Lucky finished. "I couldn't find the the man who hurt Liz so I took it all out on him."

Laura puts her arm around Lucky who is now crying and rests his head on her shoulder. "Your father is a good man and so are you. The way you were there for your friend when she needed you... you must care for her a lot."

"I love her Mom. I didn't realize I felt that way about her until all this happened."

Laura gets up and reaches her hand out to Lucky. "Will you please come home with me and talk to your father."

He takes her hand. "I'll talk to him, but I don't think I'll ever understand why he did what he did."

Laura pulls him into an embrace. "You don't have to understand. I don't think I understand even after all this time. You just have to find the strength to forgive him. I did and so can you."

Laura wipes away a few of Lucky's tears and the two of them head toward home.

*~*

Toronto.

Terry is finishing packing for the trip to Port Charles while Aaron waits outside with Nick and Natalie, who offered to give them a lift to the airport.

Terry was excited about the idea of seeing Brenda and Robin again, but she wishes it was under better circumstances. Jax's meddling into their pasts could cause all sorts of problems and not just for them. If any of the other Enforcers find out that he may have something that could expose the Community they will kill him without a second thought. Fortunately Michelle and Derek have agreed to let her handle this for now.

But it's not the Enforcers Jax needs to worry about. It's Terry... and if he thinks he's going to play some game with her and Aaron that clould place them at risk, she's going to make Jax very sorry. Very, very slowly.

CHAPTER NINE

In a small townhouse on the outskirts of Seattle, Washington, a man is sitting alone in a chair in front of a fireplace. He is drinking a scotch and looking at a photograph of an attractive woman with dark hair. The phone rings and he sets the picture down on the table next to a finely crafted 18th century English broadsword.

"Hello?"

"It's me.... I'm sorry, but I'm going to need you." The voice on the other end said.

"Don't apologize. I'll be there." The man said and then hung up the phone. He picked up his sword and went to pack.

In Port Charles, Jason was on the phone when Carly came down the stairs. "Who's on the phone?" She asked.

"No one." Jason said as he hung up the phone. He look down and saw a message for him in Renaldo's handwriting. "I have to go out. I'll be back later."

"Jason, what......?" Carly said as the door to the penthouse closed behind him.

*~*

Wyndemere.

Stefan is pacing back and forth. It has been hours since Nikolas stormed out of the house. This wasn't the way Stefan wanted him to find out, but Nikolas had walked in on him and Laura and then left before either one could explain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Earlier that day.

"Mother." Nikolas said surprised.

"Hello Nikolas." Laura was smiling.

"Where's Lesley Lu?"

"She's with Luke." Laura could see the disappointment in his face. "I'll bring her by to see you tomorrow if you want."

"I'd like that..." Nikolas said excited. "...if it's all right with you Uncle."

"Yes it's quite all right." Stefan says. "But if you will excuse us Nikolas your Mother and I need to talk about some things."

Stefan watches Nikolas leave and then turns to Laura. "Thank you Lasha."

"For what?"

"For not pushing him."

Laura looked at him. "Stefan I don't need to push him to get him accept me. I'm not going anywhere, I'm not leaving town again so I can afford to let my son come to me when he's ready."

Stefan bristled a little at Laura's announcement that she's remaining in the city, but decides now is not the time to discuss it. "Have you spoken to Luke yet?"

"Yes and he agrees."

"He does?"

"Yes." Laura walked to the fireplace. "But it wasn't easy to convince him."

"I can imagine."

Laura smiled a little. "Stefan, Luke agrees with you that Helena is the real enemy. But there is something you are going to have to agree to as well."

"What is it?" He wonders.

"You have to agree that this feud between the Cassadine's and the Spencer's ends with Helena's downfall." Laura turns to him and sees a look of surprise on his face. "Can't you see that this thing has already spread to the next generation. To my sons, who because of it can barely stand the sight of each other." Laura places a hand on his shoulder. "Don't tell me that you're not tired of this constant fighting and that you're ready to see Nikolas and Lucky pick up where you and Luke leave off."

"Of course I'm tired of it Lasha. I just don't know how to stop it."

"You can stop it by letting go of the past." Laura put her hand to his face. "We both know what's been fueling a lot of this anger you have towards Luke." Stefan turns away from her. "Stefan I do care about you.... you came into my life at it's darkest point, but you always knew that Luke was the man I love." Stefan stiffens. "You have to let me go for all our sakes... yours... mine... Nikolas and Lucky's.... and if you really do care for her... Katherine's as well."

"Katherine?" Stefan turns back to face her and Laura sees for the first time in a long while the man she remembers from the island. "I do care for her Lasha. I love her, but.... I love you too."

"We can't be Stefan. We had one brief moment together and that's all we'll ever have. Luke is my life and if you truly love Katherine, she can become yours. All you have to do is let me go."

Stefan sinks onto the couch. "I've been such a fool Lasha. I've let this thing go on for so long that it's become my entire life. You're right when you said we can never be, but I don't know if I can stop this.... it's taken on a life of it's own." Stefan stands and regains some of his composure. "I mean Lucky and Nikolas have their own reasons for disliking each other, they don't need Luke or I anymore."

A little smile almost reaches Laura's lips. "No they don't, but without the two of you cheering them on they can work out what differences they do have and hopefully learn how to be brothers."

"Do you really think this is possible?"

"Yes I do. But to make this peace work there can't be any more secrets. The truth has to be told.... all of it."

Stefan looks at Laura stunned. "Lasha no. He will lose his inheritance... everything."

"Says who? Helena? Nikolas won't lose anything. Stavros died with no children and you are the only surviving son and Nikolas is your son."

Just then a sound at the door surprises them both, they turn to see a stunned Nikolas.

"Nikolas." Laura whispers.

He walks into the room and up to Stefan. "You..... you're.... you're my father." Nikolas says his voice breaking.

"Nikolas...." Stefan starts, but Nikolas just turns out walks out the room.

"Nikolas! Wait!" Laura calls out after him but stops when she hears the front door slam.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sound of the telephone forces Stefan back to the present. "Cassidine. Yes, have you found him....... he's where.... and the address..... thank you." Stefan hangs up the phone and rushed out the door.

*~*

The bridge.

Robin is looking down at the water when she hears someone approaching from behind. "Jason." She says without turning around.

"Robin." He says coming up to her. "I got your message." Robin turns around and Jason gets a good look at her. **She is so beautiful.** "What did you want to see me about?"

"I want to talk to you about us?"

"Robin there is no us anymore. You made it quite clear how you feel about the choice I made."

"I was wrong." Jason is surprised to hear her say that. "I made a mistake. Jason I can't explain to you what happened, not yet, but I can tell you that it made me realize how much I love you and how much I need you in my life." 

"Robin...."

"Jason what I'm saying is will you please forgive me and give us another chance."

Jason said nothing and pulled Robin into his arms. He held her face in his hands and then leaned down to let his lips touch hers. Lightly at first and then with more pressure. He ran his fingers through her hair as he kissed her neck gently.

Robin moaned as she felt his warmth penetrate her cool skin and as his lips moved across her neck. As he continued she felt the change.... Her eyes turned gold and her fangs began to extend. She could feel his life pumping through his veins and was overcome with a powerful urge to take that life.

Jason too was caught in some kind of spell. He had to have her, pleasing Robin was now his only thought. Robin tilted her head slightly and opened her mouth, she let her tongue touch Jason's neck and then pulled away from him suddenly.

"No.... I can't......" She said turning away from so he can't see her face. Jason seemed to be standing there in a daze. In a flash Robin was gone leaving Jason standing alone.

Slowly Jason regained his senses and looked around him. "Robin.....?"

A short time later Brenda walked into her house and saw someone sitting on the couch in the dark. Moving closer she knew who it was. "Robin? Are you okay?"

"No." Robin said in a whisper.

"What happened?"

"I saw Jason tonight and I told him I still love him."

"And?"

"And he kissed me and I....." Robin couldn't finish.

"And what?" Brenda asked becoming concerned.

Robin turned her head so that the lamp illuminated her face and Brenda saw two crimson streaks running down her little sister's face. "....and I nearly killed him."

CHAPTER TEN

Nightshade.

Liz and Emily have walked over to the bar where Nikolas is standing. He is trying to order a drink but the bartender won't serve him because he's underage.

Emily is the first to speak. "Nikolas are you alright?"

He faces her, his jovial attitude not hiding the pain in his eyes. "Sure, I'm fine. I just found out that I've been lied to my entire life...again, but I'm fine. How are you doing?"

"Nik why don't we go and sit down." Liz says.

"I got a better idea. Why don't we dance." He grabs Liz and pulls her onto the dance floor. Stefan has walked in and Nikolas sees him. He lets go of Liz and walks back to the bar.

"Nikolas I think you should return home with me." Stefan says trying to be heard over the music.

"Not right now 'Uncle', I'm having fun with my friends." He points to Liz and Emily.

"That was not a request." Stefan grabs his arm.

Emily screams as Nikolas raises his other arm and swings at Stefan but misses.

"Is there a problem here?" Mariah's voice restores order before deteriorates further.

Stefan looks at the attractive woman with blond hair and an unusual accent. After a few seconds he becomes aware that he is staring. "No.... no problem. The young man and I were just leaving." Nikolas struggles against Stefan's grasp, but a few words whispered into his ear causes him to cease. "Thank you for your concern Miss.....?"

"Mariah." She says simply.

"Mariah. Good evening." Stefan says as he leads Nikolas to the car waiting outside.

Once inside the car Stefan turns to his son. "What the devil were you doing in that place?"

"I was having fun Uncle, oh, I'm sorry I mean Father."

Stefan bristled as Nikolas said that last word like an insult. "Nikolas let me explain. You owe me that much at least."

Nikolas sat back and listened as Stefan explained how he and Laura had a brief affair while she was a prisoner of his brother Stavros. When she became pregnant they both knew if it came out that the child was Stefan's, Stavros and Helena would have them both killed as well as the bastard child.

Keeping the identity of Nikolas' true father was the only way to keep him safe and to see to it that the Cassadine family would never fall back into Helena's hands or that of one of her puppets.

Nikolas took a deep breath after Stefan finished. "What about Luke Spencer? He'll come after you when he finds out."

Stefan chuckles slightly. "Probably, but I trust your mother to handle that situation."

*~*

The Spencer house.

Laura just looked at Luke who stood in the middle of the living room in total silence after hearing Laura explain everything about Stefan being Nikolas' father. His silence was starting to scare her. "Luke please say something."

"I knew."

"What?" Laura was confused.

"I knew about Stefan. I think I've always known. There was always something more between you two than you were willing to tell me."

Laura started to cry. "Luke I wanted to tell you but....."

Luke pulled her into his arms. "Shh... Shh.... It's okay, Baby. I know you wanted to tell me the truth." He looked into her eyes. "And I know it was my feelings about Count Vlad that stopped you from coming to me with the whole story because you were afraid that I might grab a gun and kill him."

"And now?"

"While I'm not exactly thrilled that he made love to my wife, I also know that doing something to him won't change anything, apart from giving me about thirty seconds of sheer pleasure." Laura smiled while Luke brushed a strand of blond hair from her face. "Steffin and I are never going to be drinking buddies and I'm never going to trust him, but for everyone's sake, mostly yours, I'll force myself to live on the same planet as him."

Laura lets out a little laugh. "I love you."

Luke pulls her back into his arms. "I love you too, Baby."

*~*

Brenda's.

Brenda sat on the couch next to Robin with her arm around her and the smaller woman's head on her shoulder. She had just finished telling her what happened at the bridge with Jason.

"You feeling better?" She asked.

"Yeah, I gues." Robin said lifting her head up. "The feeling was just so strong. I could feel his heart beating inside my head."

Brenda looked at her friend trying to understand what she was going through. "Robin you didn't do anything to Jason, that's the important thing."

"But I wanted to." Robin was becoming upset again. "That's what has me so scared."

Brenda rests Robin's head on her shoulder again. She was glad Terry was coming, if anyone can help Robin through this it was Terry.

*~*

Helena's yacht.

Helena is aboard her yacht alone. She came back to find that the entire crew had left the ship, even her manservant. A quick check revealed to her that her access to all the family bank accounts has been blocked. Stefan has moved quickly and if she didn't move just as fast this will be over before it even starts.

Helena hasn't survived this long without being prepared for just such a situation. She has resources of her own not connected to the family, not a lot, but enough to make certain arrangements. There is a knock at the door and she invites her guest in.

"Have you made a decision?" Helena asks and the woman nods. "Good. I know this isn't exactly how our last little...... business transaction.... went, but rest assured once I am head of the family again you will be properly rewarded. Is that satisfactory?"

Diana Shan smiles as she takes the drink Helena offered. "Quite satisfactory." She said after taking a sip. "Now who do you want me to kill?"

CHAPTER ELEVEN

The park, the next day.

Liz was sitting on a park bench with Lucky who had his arm around his shoudler. He had just whispered something into her ear and she laughed when Sarah came up to them.

"Liz I need to talk to you."

"Not right now Sarah." Liz said with a sigh. "Can't you see I'm busy."

"It's okay Liz, I've got to run." Lucky gets up and gives Liz a quick kiss goodbye before leaving.

Sarah watches Lucky leave before turning back to Liz. "I want to know what you're in to."

"What are you talking about?" She said trying to sound interested.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Sarah said picking up Liz's coat that was lying on the bench beside her. She opens it up to reveal the hilt of Liz's sword.

Liz's face falls. She gets up and takes the coat from Sarah. "Don't ask me that because I'm not going to tell you."

Sarah grabs her shoulder. "What kind of answer is that. First I find a sword hidden in your room and then I watch you use to attack some woman on the docks. I think I deserve an explanation."

"I don't care what you think you deserve. I'm not going to tell you anything Sarah. Don't ask me to explain. I won't. Believe me you're better off not knowing." Liz walks away leaving Sarah alone.

*~*

The PC Grill.

Jason walks into the restaurant and sees Moreno sitting at a table waiting for him. Anthony Moreno is a tall-distinguished looking man in his late forties. Behind him stands a man in a dark suit, obviously a bodyguard.

Jason takes off his coat and hands it to Rinaldo and then sits at Moreno's table, while Rinaldo takes up a position next to Moreno's man.

"Sorry I'm late." Jason says waving the waiter away.

"No need to apologize Jason. I only just arrived myself." Moreno said with an insincere smile. "Shall we get down to business."

"I want you to stop interfering with my interests in New Jersey."

Moreno chuckled slightly unaffected by Jason intense gaze. "That's a strong accusation. If I were an impulsive man I might take that personally."

"Take it any way you want it. We have a good thing going here. Business is better now than it was when Sonny was in charge. We are all making a lot of money and I see no need to change things."

Moreno leans in, his polite facade vanishing. "It's because Sonny is no longer in charge that things are going to change." Moreno gets up. He didn't attend this meeting to make peace. He came to size Jason up, to see if he would roll over or put up a fight. "Don't get in my way boy, you have no idea who you're dealing with and others far more dangerous than you have tried. Just give me what I want and I'll let you live."

Jason was about to say something when he saw Moreno suddenly look up and smile. He turned around to see Brenda Barrett walk in.

*~*

Aaron and Terry had finally arrived early that morning. As soon as they entered the loft Brenda pulled Terry aside and told what had happened between Robin and Jason. Terry said she would handle it and Bren and Aaron left the two of them alone to talk.

Brenda and Aaron are walking to the PC Grill to pick up a takeout lunch order. While they walk they talk about what to do about Jax. His curiosity is going to get him killed if he doesn't stop.

"I haven't been able to find those photographs he had taken, but then I haven't really seen much of him lately." Brenda sees the look of concern of Aaron's face and decides to change the subject. "If V were still working for him we might have found them by now. When is she coming back any way?"

Aaron laughs. "I don't know, she's having the time of her life in New York." He leans in to Brenda. "Just between you and me, I think she and Conner have a little thing going."

Brenda laughs too. "What about her job?"

"Venus says Mac told her it's waiting for her when she comes back. That Mac is a good guy. Jax however is another story."

"Since I talked to Terry I've been thinking I may have a way to stop him as well as give him some answers."

Aaron listens carefully as Brenda explains her plan to him and chuckles to himself. It sounds like something he might have come up with himself, if he wasn't such a hot head that is. It's not a bad idea and it just might work and if it doesn't.... well…. he can always kill him.

Aaron stops at a flower stand to get Terry some roses while Brenda goes in to get their orders. Immediately after coming through the door she senses the presence of an Immortal. She searches the room and then focuses on the table where Jason is sitting.

Moreno looks up and stares at her, then smiles.

CHAPTER TWELVE

The practice hall, the next day.

Terry sat and watched with great interest as Aaron called out instructions to Liz as they sparred. Aaron made a quick half circle motion that knocked Liz's blade from her hands. He frowned a little. There was no way that move should have worked. Liz's mind was definitely somewhere else.

He picked up her sword, which landed at his feet and handed it back to her. "Something wrong Elizabeth?"

"I'm sorry." She said. "I'm not really on today. I may have to tell my family about everything."

Aaron looked at her concerned. "Why? What happened?"

"My sister happened." Liz said as they walked back to the couches. "She found my sword and apparently saw me get into a little spat with a woman on the docks the other day." She leaned back and placed her hands over face. "I just don't know what to do. It's only matter of time before she tells Gram if she hasn't already."

"I think you should tell them." Terry said as both Aaron and Liz looked at her in surprise. "Liz you obviously feel bad being forced to lie to them about what's going on, so why not just go ahead and tell them the truth."

Liz turned her head to Aaron. "What do you think?"

"It doesn't matter what I think you should do." Aaron told her. "It's up to you, but remember once you tell them you can't take it back."

Liz sat for and thought to herself, then made a decision. "I'm going to tell Sarah, before she has a chance to get Gram involved."

As Liz and Terry discussed how best to tell Sarah, Aaron sat back on the couch thinking to himself about young Sarah Webber.

*~*

Upstairs in the loft Brenda was telling Robin about yesterday.

"You're sure Moreno is an Immortal?" Robin asked, her voice full of concern.

"I felt it the moment I walked through the door, and the way he stared at me....." Brenda shivered as she remembered. ".....it was so creepy."

"Jason's in a lot more trouble than he realizes." The fear Robin was feeling was becoming apparent. "We have to warn him."

"And say what? I sorry Jason but you had better give this man everything he wants because he's an Immortal and you can't kill him unless you get close enough to chop his head off."

"Why not?" Robin said being serious.

Brenda just looked at her. "I was joking."

"I know, but why can't we just tell him?"

"Because, one -- do you really think he'll believe us? Two -- by some miracle if he does he's going to ask how we know, and three -- that means we're going to have to tell him about me and that will almost certainly include you as well."

"I plan on telling him anyway."

"Yeah, but like this?"

Robin considered what she said. "You're right. This isn't the way I want him to find out. So what do we do?"

"We take care of this ourselves." Brenda said getting up.

"We?"

"Moreno saw me at the restaurant... he knows. That means he's going to be coming after me."

Robin got up as well. "What about Aaron and Terry? Shouldn't we get their to help on this too?"

Brenda turned around. "No. We can't go running to Aaron or Terry everytime something happens." She walked over to her sword and picked it up. "This is something we're going to have to do on our own."

*~*

Port Charles Hotel, Room 223

Diana Shan looked through the surveillance photos of her targets that Helena had provided. Helena wanted them all killed, even the little girl. Diana however refused, there were some things even she won't do for money.

Helena finally relented and Diana talked her down to just two targets. Killing all of them would be just too risky, not to mention very messy. The two she chose would have the same effect on Helena's enemies without going over the top into needless violence.

Diana came to one photo and started at it. **Well isn't this a surprise.** She put down the picture of a young woman standing with a rather handsome young man and lit a cigarette. **I told you I'd find you.** She blew smoke at the picture then picked it up. She planted a kiss on it and set it back down leaving a perfect lipstick print over the face of Liz Webber.

*~*

Moreno sits in the back of his limo talking on the phone. "Are your men set up?.... Good. Now remember I want to know where Robin Scorpio goes, day or night. Do you understand?.... Good." He hung up the phone then leaned back. He expects her to come for him, but he's been playing this game a lot longer than she has.

He'll let her come, but where and when she'll get to him will be for him to decide. He smiles to himself thinking how much he wished Sonny was still here so he can watch two more of his women die.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

The door to the room opens and a man walks in. He looks around and sighs. It's not exactly the fanciest place in Port Charles, but he needs to be discreet until the time is right and there's no place more discreet than this furnished bathroom. He places his bag and the case holding his sword on the bed and pulls out his cell phone.

At the penthouse Jason's private line rings. "Morgan." He says answering it.

"It's me." The man on the other end replies.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in town."

"How do I contact you?"

"My cell phone. Just let me know where and when."

"I hate having to ask you do this."

"Forget it. This started long before you got involved."

The man hung up and Jason slowly sat the receiver down. Carly watched from the kitchen door as Jason sunk into his chair deep in thought. After a few moments she decided to go in and check on him but he got up and walked up stairs to Michael's room.

Carly grabbed her purse and left penthouse heading straight for the one person she knew could be responsible for Jason's mood.

*~*

Back at the loft Brenda, Aaron, Terry and Robin were finalizing the plan to get Jax off Aaron and Terry's backs.

"So Derek has agreed to go along?" Brenda asked Terry.

"Yes." She answered. "He's not sure that this will work, but he's willing to give it a try."

"It'll work." Brenda said confidently. "All Jax wants is a few answers. He's the kind of person who thinks that if he isn't getting the whole story he'll just pick away until he does. We just have to give him some of those answers while at the same time stopping him from digging for more."

"He's about to get more than he bargained for." Aaron broke in. "I still say we should just kill him." Terry swatted her husband hard.

"Aaron! Be nice." Terry smacked him, then yawned. "If you two will forgive me," She said to Brenda and Robin. "I haven't been to bed yet so I think I'll take a little nap." She reached out her hand to her husband. "Care to join me?"

"Love to." Aaron said as he allowed his wife to lead the way.

Robin and Brenda watched the two of them walk to the guest bedroom and disappear behind the door.

Brenda turned to Robin with a smile. "They are so much in love with each other."

Robin smiles too. "Yeah they are. It kinda gives hope to the rest of us doesn't it." The sound of the door buzzer interrupts them. Robin looks at the security monitor to see who was there.

"Great." She said annoyed at who their visitor was.

"Who is it?" Brenda inquired.

"Carly."

*~*

Spoon Island.

Stefan is sitting on the stone bench looking out over the water when Katherine approaches. She sees that he is deep in thought and tries to get his attention. Stefan jerks slightly when Katherine places her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." She said.

"It's quite all right Katherine." Stefan says taking her hand. He moves her around so she can sit down next to him.

"You seemed to be far away."

"I was." He takes a breath. "I was just thinking about the past, about all the mistakes I've made."

Katherine looks at Stefan, concern showing on her face. "Stefan I don't care about the past."

"I know, but my past is still with us here and as long as it is I don't know if I can be the man you deserve."

She places a hand to his cheek. "Stefan, you are the man I deserve. As for your past, you've already taken the first step by letting this thing with Luke and Laura go." Stefan gives her smile. "Stefan you the kindest, gentlest man I know. But you've spent years hiding that part of yourself away because you didn't want to appear weak or you didn't want to get hurt again the way Laura hurt you." He raises his hand to hers. "But I see it. I see it in the way you are with Nicholas."

"What did I do to deserve you?"

Katherine just smiles and leans over to touch his lips. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her passionately. They break a few seconds later and Stefan caresses her cheek as he looks deep into her eyes.

She was about to speak when she suddenly jerked violently and fell off the back of the bench. Blood suddenly appeared on her chest and began to run beneath her as well. Stefan knelt next to her on the verge of panic.

She looked up into his eyes and feebly grasped his hand. Her voice was barely a whisper. "stefan...... stefan......." Her voice went silent and her eyes glazed over.

Stefan watched her slip away in shock. "katherine? Katherine." He picked up her body and held her in his arms the grief finally overcoming him.

"NOOO! KATHERINE!" Stefan screamed at the top of his lungs.

Nikolas was walking toward to the cliff when he heard Stefan scream. He was approaching the clearing when he saw a scene that stopped him cold. Stefan was sitting on the ground gently cradling Katherine's body as tears streamed down his face. Never in his life had Nikolas ever seen his father cry.

*~*

Across the water on the roof of a warehouse. Diana Shan calmly packed away the high-powered rifle. **One down, one to go.**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Spoon Island.

Stefan sat with Nikolas in silence while the police detectives roamed the area around them. Katherine's body lay beneath a sheet where she fell. Mac Scorpio came upon them and stopped short when he saw the body. On the way to island he almost half convinced himself that there had been some horrible mistake and that she was really safe and sound, but now he knew that it was all true.

He knelt down slowly next her and carefully lifted up the sheet to gaze one last time at a woman who once meant so much to him. Respectfully covering her face again he got up and walked to Stefan and Nikolas.

"Stefan can you tell me what happened here?"

Stefan doesn't answer but just stares vacantly at the ground. Mac asks again.

This time it's Nikolas who answers. "They were sitting on the bench when she just fell back....." His voice begins to break. "....then.... then there was blood..... on..... her chest.... and....." Nikolas can't continue.

Mac places his hand and the young man's shoulder. "It's alright this can wait till later." He turns from them just as the ME arrives to take Katherine's body away.

Following the ME is Lieutenant Garcia. "Mac!" He calls out.

"What have got?" Mac asks him.

"You sure you want to hear this?" He asks and Mac nods. "Miss Bell was shot with a thirty-caliber teflon round from a high-velocity rifle. The bullet entered through her chest and exited her back, eventually winding up in that tree over there." He said pointing. "The ME said given the nature of the wound and the type of weapon used there was nothing anyone could have done to save her."

"Any idea where the shot came from?" Mac asked trying to stay calm.

"Yeah. Taggert found the only place it could have come from was a warehouse across the water that is almost in a direct line of sight with this area."

"That far?" Mac said in disbelief.

Garcia nods. "That could only mean one thing....."

"A professional." Mac broke in before Garcia could finish.

*~*

The Hardy residence.

Sarah sat on the couch listening to the fantastic tale Liz was telling her. When she had finished she just stared up at the ceiling before speaking.

"Do you really expect me believe this?!?"

Liz rolls her eyes. **He's right everybody does say it.** She paces a little and stops in front of her sister. "Look you wanted to know what was going and now you know."

Still not believing her Sarah got up. "Liz there is something wrong. Maybe with everything that happened to you....." 

Liz lets out a deep sigh and went for her sword. Sarah immediately stopped talking when she saw the blade. Liz moved until she was standing directly in front of Sarah and then grabbed the blade with her hand and ran it up it's length.

Sarah almost fainted as she saw Liz's hand start bleeding and the look of pain on her face. When Liz reached the sword's tip she stopped. She then held her hand out palm up and showed it to Sarah. Sarah watched in amazement as the deep wound on Liz's hand slowly stopped bleeding and closed up right before her eyes. In a matter of seconds it was gone, there wasn't even a trace of a scar to show that she was even cut.

Sarah slumped back down in her seat in complete shock. "it's true." She whispered to herself.

Liz sat down next to her. "Yeah. It's true. I'm Immortal."

*~*

Robin's loft.

Robin walked slowly to door. Aaron and Terry were asleep in the guest bedroom and Brenda had gone downstairs to the practice hall, so the two women could have a measure of privacy. She took a deep breath and opened the door and invited Carly in.

Shutting the door behind her univited guest Robin came up behind her. "What do you want Carly?"

Carly turned to her. A look of pure scorn on her face. "I want you to leave Jason alone."

Robin raised her eyebrows. "Oh really."

"Yes. He doesn't need you calling him and upsetting him." Carly's voice was getting louder and becoming angrier. "I'm warning you..... Stay away from him or I swear you'll be very sorry."

Robin stared at the woman, her own anger rising. "Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm promising you." Carly spat. "Jason is mine now. He doesn't need you he doesn't love you. We are going to be together and there is nothing you can do to prevent it." Robin stood there trying desperately not to lose control. "You are so pathetic. Trying to hold on to a man everyone knows you don't want. You let him go because he wouldn't change for you." Robin shuffled slightly. "You wanted him be just like the old Jason Quartermaine, that's who you're really in love with, isn't it? But he's not Jason Quartermaine and he never will be. You just don't understand the man he is now."

"And you do?"

"Yes. I know want he wants. I know how to make him feel better when the world turns on him."

Robin gives her a glare that startles Carly for a second. "You can play this game all you want Carly. But you and I both know what's keeping Jason with you and no matter what you do, whatever stunt you pull, Jason is never going to say he loves you. Because he will always love me."

"Then why was he spending all his free time in my bed when you were together?" Robin looks at her stunned. "That's right. Everytime he walked you to your door and pecked you on the cheek goodnight he would then head straight for my bed to make love to me."

Carly was pushing all of Robin's buttons not knowing the danger she was putting herself in. "We were lovers Robin. All the while he was whispering 'I love you' in your ear, he was cheating on you with me." Carly started to laugh. "I mean it was kind of pathetic watching you fawn all over him. The poor little HIV princess who can never really have the man she wants in the way she wants."

Carly was about to speak again when she was suddenly stopped. In a flash of movement Robin had her hand around Carly's throat and was slowly lifting her off the floor. Carly grabbed at Robin's hand trying to break her grip. She looked deep into Robin's eyes and saw pure hate.

Carly gasped for breath as Robin slowly tightened her grip. "Your life is hanging by a thread." Carly was terrified as she saw Robin's eyes turn gold and fangs appear in her mouth.

"ROBIN!!!!" Terry's voice echoed through the room surprising Robin who dropped Carly on the floor. The blonde woman grabbed her throat coughing and gasping for air.

Robin turned away from her and walked to dining room table, while Terry moved to check on Carly. Terry looked deep into Carly's eyes and said something to her. Carly then picked up her bag and walked out of the loft like nothing happened.

Terry walked to Robin. "I don't suppose you'd like to tell me what the hell you thought you were doing?"

"No." Robin said. "What about her?"

"I whammied her. She doesn't remember a thing, as far as she's knows she came by, told you off and then left."

Robin faced her mentor. "I'm sorry about that. It's just that she got me so angry....."

Terry put her arms around her. "I know, honey. I heard most of it." She ruffled Robin's hair and smiled. "In fact I was amazed you didn't try to kill her sooner."

Robin laughed in spite of herself. Terry went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle and a couple of glasses then lead Robin to the couch where they sat down to have a long talk.

*~*

Back at Wyndemere the police have finally left and Stefan sat alone in his bedroom. A few months ago he would have automatically held Luke Spencer responsible for this. But not now, he knows who's responsible for this tragedy and he's going to make her pay.

Getting up he walks to his desk and takes a gun from the bottom drawer. He checks the clip and then placed in his coat pocket.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Diana Shan was in her hotel room making final preparations for her next hit. The police have already started their investigation into Katherine Bell's murder.

It was only a matter of time before they focused their attention on Helena Cassadine and for all of her bravado Helena was a coward at heart. She'll turn on Diana the moment the police decide to turn up the heat a little. At most Diana calculates she has forty-eight hours to complete her assignment and get out of town.

*~*

Robin was sitting on the couch, crimson colored tears falling from her eyes. Mac had just informed her of Katherine's death. She could hear the grief and sadness in his voice. Although he and Katherine were no longer together, Mac had always had a special place in his heart for her.

Robin wanted to rush to her uncle but couldn't leave because the sun was still out. She paced around the room for several minutes before Terry managed to calm her down. The two sat together in silence, Robin's head resting on Terry's shoulder.

"I just don't understand...... why?" Robin said her voice breaking. "Why would someone want to kill Katherine?"

"I don't know honey." Terry said.

"I should be with Uncle Mac instead of...... instead of stuck here."

Terry looked at her young friend. "The sun will be down in a couple of hours, then you can go to him." Terry touched her hand as Robin closed her eyes.

*~*

Felecia walks into Mac's office and finds him sitting at his desk staring at the crime scene photos. She walks silently over and kneels before him. "Mac?"

Mac looks up at her tears forming in his eyes. He says nothing as he allows Felecia to pull him into an embrace. She gently rocks back and forth as Mac quietly sobs into Felecia's shoulder.

*~*

At Luke's club, Laura was sitting at the bar drinking coffee waiting for Luke to finish work in back when Nikolas came in. Surprised to see her oldest son she gets up to greet him.

"Nikolas." She said as she hugs him.

Nikolas doesn't reciprocate. "Where's Luke?"

Just at that moment Luke comes out of his office. Nikolas sees him and immediately runs over and strikes him.

"Nikolas!" Laura screams.

"Get up you bastard." Nikolas said standing over a dazed Luke.

Laura runs over and stands between her husband and her son. "Nikolas stop this."

"Why did you do it? Why did you have to kill her? Do you really hate my father that much?" Nikolas said demanding answers.

"What the hell are you talking about junior?" Luke said rubbing his jaw as he gets up.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why did you kill Katherine?" Nikolas was on the verge of becoming hysterical. "Was she your target or were you trying to kill my father and miss?"

"Somebody offed the lovely Miss Bell?" Luke inquired.

"When did this happen?" Laura broke in.

"This morning." Nikolas answered.

"Nikolas..." Laura started trying not to antagonize the young man. "....Luke has been here all day. I've been with him."

Nikolas looked at his mother as if she slapped him. "I should've expected you to cover for him."

"Now wait a minute wonderboy. I liked Katherine.... sure she was about as bright as blacklight bulb.... but I didn't kill her, and if I was trying for your daddy I wouldn't have missed."

"Luke you're not helping." Laura said. "How is Stefan?"

Nikolas ignored her and continued to accuse Luke of being the one behind Katherine's death. Finally Luke had enough.

"Listen junior. If you want to know who iced blondie why don't you just look a little higher up your own family tree."

"Helena." Nikolas whispered.

"Isn't that just what she'd do." Luke said as he walked to a stool and sat down. "Stefan strips her naked of all her power.... so she decides to put her loving son in his place by whacking his lady."

*~*

On the yacht Stefan walks the deserted decks slowly. Going below he comes to his mother's cabin. Opening the door he finds her sitting on small couch apparently waiting for him.

"I was wondering what kept you." Helena said.

Stefan approached his mother, the rage within him barely contained. "Why?"

"Because you betrayed me. You betrayed the family when you took the side of that whore again." Helena got up to face her son. "You needed to be taught a lesson. I will not tolerate disloyalty."

Stefan almost laughs. "Disloyalty? Loyalty must be earned Mother, and you've done nothing in your entire life to warrant loyalty from anyone." Helena stares at him. "Not me. Not Nikolas. Not even father. The only one who was ever on your side was Stavros, and that was only because you emasculated him when he was a boy."

Helena raises her hand and slaps Stefan. "Don't you dare mention his name. You are nothing. You will never be half the man your brother was."

"I should hope not. Stavros was a violent, spiteful, vindictive psychotic..... in many ways I guess he was just like you."

"You ungrateful little bastard." Helena said losing her temper. "I should have had you killed instead, but don't worry I'll rectify that little mistake. Both you and your bastard sister will be out of my way soon enough."

"Sister?" Stefan says.

"Yes. I found her." Helena said her confidence growing. "You know I'm really surprised you didn't find out who she was, seeing how close she has been to you all these years. Standing at your side, advising you, comforting you.""

"Alexis." He whispers coming to a sudden realization.

"Yes. Kristen Bergmann's little bitch was right beside you all along." Helena walked to the bar and poured a drink, then turned back to Stefan. "But don't count on a happy reunion between you two, because you both will soon be dead, and I wouldn't worry about Nikolas either. I will see to it that he becomes the kind of head of the family that his father would be proud of."

"You will not go near him." Stefan said as he pulled the gun from his coat pocket.

Helena laughs at him. "What are you going to do, kill me? You don't have the courage. You're a weak little boy and always have been."

"I'm stronger that you think Mother." Stefan says and then fires a bullet into Helena's stomach.

She falls to the floor as Stefan goes to the phone and rips it from the wall, he reaches into her purse and takes her cell phone and smashes it.

Stefan bends down to look at his mother one last time. "By the way Mother.... Nikolas is MY son!"

Helena tries to say something but cannot speak. Stefan just looks pitifully at the woman lying on the floor bleeding to death. Without another word he walks out of the room and leaves Helena Cassadine to die alone.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

The Scorpio house, that evening.

Felecia closes the door behind Robin. Her visit has done a lot to help Mac work through Katherine's death. She goes back into the living room and sits on the couch. Mac comes downstairs and sees her sitting on the couch with her feet up.

He smiles at how adorable she looks. "Did Robin go?"

"Yeah." Felecia said looking up at him. "She said she'll call later."

Mac sits down next to Felecia who puts her arms around him and rests on his shoulder. "You put a brave face on for Robin, but how are you really doing?"

"I'm doing okay."

"Are you?" Felecia asked lifting her head up.

"I'm not going to say it doesn't hurt. It's been over between Katherine and I for long while but I still cared for her."

Felecia stiffens a little hearing Mac's admission. "Any leads yet?"

"No."

Felecia takes one of Mac's hands into hers and starts to unconsciously caress it. Mac feels the warmth of Felecia's touch and pulls her in a little tighter. She looks up at him as he holds her close. Slowly as his gaze meets hers Mac gently presses his lips to Felecia's.

Felecia is surprised by the kiss but after a few seconds she begins to respond in kind. She wraps her arms around his neck and tries to pull him even closer. After a minute they break, both left breathless.

"Felecia....... I'm........" Mac said trying to regain some composure.

Felecia stops him by placing a finger to his lips. "Mac. Shut up." She said then pulled him into another kiss.

*~*

Jason walks slowly to the small woman standing alone on the bridge. "Robin?"

"Jason." She answers not turning around.

Jason hears the pain in her voice and wraps his arms around her. As Jason's arms envelop her Robin grabs his forearms with her hands and settles her back into his chest allowing the heat of his body to warm her.

"I heard about Katherine and I thought I might find you here."

He was about to say something more, but Robin turns around and stops him. "Jason. Don't say anything. Just hold me... please."

She puts her arms around his waist as he pulls her close to him. Jason gently rocks her while he speaks. "It's alright Robin..... it's all right..... I'll never let you go."

*~*

Moreno answered the ringing phone. "Yes?.... He's where?..... Is she with him?...... No, don't do anything..... Wait until he leaves." Moreno hung up the phone and sat back in his chair.

His lit a cigar and puffed away on it for a minute. **You're careless Morgan and that carelessness is going to cost dearly.**

*~*

Lucky and Liz are walking on the docks heading toward Kelly's when they come upon Laura. She smiles at her son and his girlfriend.

"Hi Mom." Lucky says.

"Hey baby." Laura says hugging her son. "Hello Liz."

"Hi Mrs Spencer."

She places her arm around her son. "So where are you two heading?"

Liz answers. "We're just going Kelly's"

"Mind if I tag along I need to talk to your Aunt Ruby." Laura asks.

"Sure Mom." Lucky says as they start off.

They were not far from Kelly's when Liz suddenly stops. Both Lucky and Laura watch as Liz looks around her.

"Lucky take your Mom and get out of here." She said her voice serious.

"Liz what........" Lucky didn't finish.

The sound of gun echoed around him and he instantly went to the ground. Three more shots rang out and then were replaced by a deafening silence.

Liz got up and checked on Lucky. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said brushing himself off. "Mom?"

Lucky turned where Laura was standing and saw her lying on the ground. Lucky ran to her side. Blood was running from two wounds in Laura's chest.

"MOM!" Lucky screamed.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

The paramedics wheeled the stretcher carrying Laura Spencer into the GH emergency room. Dr Karen Wexler instantly recognized her patient as she started to take her vitals. Eve Lambert joined her a moment later and began to examine Laura's wounds.

"How does she look?" Karen asked.

"She has two gunshot wounds to the chest....." Eve said as she finished cutting away Laura's blouse. "We need to get her to surgery."

Eve called for an orderly and followed them to the OR. Karen approached Lucky and spoke a few words of encouragement to him before following Eve.

Lucky didn't say anything, he just sat in silence. Liz kissed him gently on the temple and then got up to phone Luke.

*~*

The sound of the ringing telephone roused Mac from a peaceful slumber. "Scorpio. What?!?" Mac sat up immediately when he heard the news accidentally waking Felecia who was beside him. "When did this happen?..... Alright, I'm on my way." Mac hung up the phone and sat on the edge of the bed.

Felecia sat up behind him covering her naked body with the sheet. "Mac? What is it?"

"That was Garcia. Somebody killed Helena Cassadine."

Without another word Mac got up and put on a pair of pants then went to the bathroom to wash up. Felecia threw off the sheet and searched the bedroom for her undergarments. She was zipping up her jeans when Mac came back into the room.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"I'm coming with you." Felecia said as she did the final button on her blouse.

She gave Mac a small peck on the lips as she headed downstairs. Mac shook his head and smiled as he followed her.

*~*

At the bridge Jason was holding Robin close. She sighed contentedly. "It's been a long time."

"Too long." Jason said.

Robin turned to face him. She ran her hand along his chest, playing with the buttons on his shirt. "Jason..... we need to talk."

"I know."

"I meant what I said before about wanting us to be together again."

Jason looked into her brown eyes. "I want us to be together too."

"But.... there are some things about me I have to tell you. I've changed." Robin knew he was about interrupt her and stopped him. "Please... let me finish. Something has happened to me. Something that has completely changed my life and if we're going to be together again it's something that you are going to have to know."

Robin was about to tell him the whole story when Jason's cell phone rang. "Morgan." His face grew serious as he listened to the person on the other end. He closed the phone and looked sadly at Robin.

"I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Is it serious."

"I wouldn't leave you if it wasn't."

Robin ran her small hand through his hair. "Please be careful."

Jason turned to leave. He was about halfway to his limo when he turned around and walked back to Robin. He grabbed the petite woman and kissed her passionately. Breaking the kiss he framed her delicate face with his hands.

They said nothing during this time, but their silence spoke volumes. Whatever she has to tell him, it makes no difference. They belong to each other..... now and forever.

Robin watched the limo drive out of sight then turned to face the water. Five unseen figures moved behind her and before she knew it all five were on her. Robin managed to grab one and toss him several feet, but another took his place. The men were surprised at the strength of this tiny woman.

Robin grabbed another man by the throat and threw him a good ten feet before she was overpowered by all of them. If she hadn't been so preoccupied they never would have been able to sneak up on her.

After several more minutes of struggling the men finally managed to knock Robin out. A few of the thugs would later say they could have sworn they heard the woman growling at them. One man pulled off his ski mask and dialed a number on his cell phone.

"It's me sir, we've got her."

*~*

Mac and Felecia entered Helena's cabin aboad her yacht. Garcia and Taggert greeted them. Officers were milling around collecting evidence and dusting for fingerprints while the crime scene photographer took pictures of Helena's body.

Mac walked over to her and took a brief look. "Any idea how it happened?"

Garcia moved past Felecia to stand next to Mac. "Yeah, one gunshot wound to the stomach.... she bled to death." He pointed behind Mac. "Phone was ripped out of the socket and her own cell phone was smashed. Whoever did this didn't want her calling for help."

"How long has she been dead?" Felecia asked.

Garcia turned his head to her. "Only a few hours."

"Who called the police?"

"An anonymous tip."

Mac got up. "Anonymous?"

*~*

At GH Luke Spencer paced back and forth waiting for some word on Laura's condition. Finally Bobbie came out and Luke rushed to his sister.

"What's the word Barbara Jean?"

Bobbie took off her mask. "She's going to be all right." She saw Luke visibly relax. "None of the bullets did any serious damage."

"When can we see her?" Lucky asked wiping away a few tears.

"They'll be bringing her down in a few minutes." She reached her hand out to her nephew. "She'll be in the ICU for the next 24 hours then we'll move her to a private room."

Lucky released Bobbie's hand and hugged Liz who was standing next to him. "I'm so happy for you Lucky."

Lucky kissed her lips. "Thanks for being here."

"Where else would I be."

Bobbie and Luke walked to the ICU to wait for Laura leaving Lucky and Liz alone. Liz was sitting in a chair with her head on Lucky's shoulder when she felt the buzz. She lifted her head up and looked around.

She spotted Diana Shan leaning against the wall next to the door to the stairwell. She smiled sweetly at Liz then disappeared behind the door. Liz kissed Lucky and told him she was going to the ladies room.

When she was sure he wasn't looking she followed Shan into the stairwell. Hearing a door close below her, Liz walked down the stairs till she reached the parking garage. She found Diana Shan standing in the center of the nearly deserted garage with her sword out.

Liz slowly walked toward her foe. "It was you wasn't it? You tried to kill Laura Spencer?" Diana nodded. "Why?"

"It's my job." Diana said as if it should explain everything.

The two women circled each other for a moment then Shan took the iniative and stabbed at Liz who blocked it and swiped back at Shan. The garage soon echoed with the sounds of clashing steel. Shan didn't have much style but she made up for it in strength. She and Liz slammed their blades together, pushing against each other. Liz let one of her hands loose from the sword and punched Diana in the nose, knocking the woman back.

Diana screamed as she felt the blood flowing from her nose. "You Bitch!!"

Diana swung her sword at Liz but she ducked and came up and surprised Diana by grabbing her. "Nobody calls me bitch!" She yelled back as she head-butted Shan in the face.

She followed it up by kneeing her in the crotch and jamming her sword into Shan's abdomen. Liz stood over the panting woman and kicked her sword across the floor of the garage. Diana looked up at her young foe and closed her eyes.

Liz raised her sword over her head. "There can be only one." Liz whispered as she brought her blade down and served Shan's head.

The silence after their battle was replaced by a sound of distant thunder, then from the headless body a faint luminescence rose. The energy cloud surrounded Liz and then lightning bolts suddenly appeared from nowhere, striking the young woman.

Liz screamed as her body was bombarded with energy, but with that energy came power and memories that were not her own. Images of killing and death from Shan's life filled Liz's mind until she fell to her knees screaming.

The lightning around struck the walls of the garage and destroyed the few cars that were parked there. Then as suddenly as it began the storm ceased. The cloud that had first surrounded Liz gradually faded until it finally disappeared.

Liz was sitting on her knees crying when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She slowly turned to face this stranger and was surprised to see who it was.

Lucky pulled Liz close to him and let her collapse into his chest. As she quietly sobbed, Lucky looked around at the destruction in the garage and at the headless body lying near them.

*~*

Robin awoke with a start just as the man was about to tie her other arm. She grabbed the man by the throat and snapped his neck. She yanked hard and broke the ropes that held her left arm.

The room suddenly filled with more guards. Robin was instantly on her feet and making fairly short work of her captors this time. She eventually made it to the door but was driven back a tall man who held a cross in her face. Robin screamed and tried to look away, but by now most of the men she had just defeated were on their feet and holding her steady.

Moreno walked into the light all the time holding the cross inches from Robin's face. "Well it seems you've gone through a few changes since the last time we met."

Moreno laughed as Robin snarled and struggled while Moreno's men tied her down again. When they finished he walked to her and looked into her blazing eyes.

"Don't worry little vampire, I'm not going to kill you. The last thing I want is trouble with your kind." He brought his hand up and gently caressed her cheek. "But I do need you for bait. For your lover Morgan....... and Brenda Barrett."

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Jason paced around the penthouse ignoring Carly's questions as to what's bothering him. Finally she gives up and goes upstairs to sit with Michael. Rinaldo then comes in with an envelope for Jason.

"Jason this was just delivered for you." He says handing it to his boss.

Jason takes it and Rinaldo leaves while he opens it. Jason curses loudly and then throws it onto his desk. He picks up the phone and dials. After several rings it is answered.

"It's Jason.... He has Robin." Jason hears the man on the other swear. "I'll let you know where he wants to meet."

Jason hangs up the phone and stares at the photograph he recieved. It was a picture of a bound and gagged Robin.

*~*

Lucky and Liz were outside of GH. They had just managed to leave the garage before a half-dozen of the hospital's security guards arrived on the scene. Liz was still weak and shaking from her first experience with the Quickening.

Lucky held her tight as he listened to her fantastic tale. If he hadn't seen what happened with his own eyes he probably wouldn't have believed her. When Liz had finished he felt her turn in his arms and look at him.

"Well... say something." Liz said worried.

"What am I supposed to say?"

"Usually when someone finds out they're supposed to say 'You really expect me to believe this'." Liz told him trying to make him smile.

Lucky ran his hands through his hair and breathed deep. "I might have said that if I hadn't see what I did. Are you really sure about.....?"

"Yes Lucky, I'm sure." She saw him close his eyes. "How do you feel about all this?" Liz asked him. Lucky said nothing and Liz just stared at him waiting for his answer. "Lucky please talk to me."

Lucky finally opened his eyes. "I'm sorry Liz. This is just a lot to take in. I mean finding out the person you love....."

"Wait a minute. Did you say.... that..... you..... you love me."

"Yeah. I did."

Liz put her arms around Lucky and kissed him. "I love you too."

*~*

Jason opened the door to the penthouse to find Rinaldo lying on the floor holding his groin and Brenda standing over him. She pushes her way inside while Jason helps a stunned Rinaldo up.

He shuts the door and is slapped by Brenda. "Where is she you bastard?!?"

"I don't know." Jason answers knowing exactly what she means.

"Don't lie to me!" Brenda tosses a polaroid identical to the one he just received at him. "Where is she?"

Jason rubs his face. "Moreno has her."

"I know Moreno has her! I want to what you're doing to get her back!"

"Brenda......"

Brenda throws her hands up. "Don't you Brenda me."

"I'll do everything I can to get her back safe."

Brenda comes close till she is only inches from his face. "You had better or I swear to God........ I will kill you." Brenda walks out the door leaving Jason alone knowing that she was serious about her threat.

*~*

Mac and Felecia arrived at the garage. The crime scene tape was up and officers were already searching the scene. Mac approached Garcia who looked up when he saw him.

"Hey Mac. Looks like our headhunter has struck again." Garcia said pointing to the body lying under the sheet.

"Have we got a time of death yet?" Mac said lifting up the sheet.

"A couple of hours at most." Garcia knelt down next to him. "Looks like it's going to be a busy night. Have you heard yet?" Both Mac and Felecia shake their heads. "Laura Spencer was brought in earlier, somebody tried to kill her."

*~*

Robin struggled against her chains without effect. The door to her room opened and in walked Moreno.

"I wouldn't bother trying to break those." He says running his fingers along the chains. "These are special, made specifically to hold creatures like you."

He reached behind her head and undid the ball gag. Robin licks her lips and opened and closed her mouth trying to some feeling back in her jaw.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked him.

"Because Morgan needs to know his place."

"Why involve Brenda?"

Moreno chuckled. "Because she's part of my world." He got up and started to walk around Robin. "Morgan will come for you. I'll set up a meeting and he'll try some heroic rescue attempt. Brenda being so...... close to you..... will involve herself, either with or without Jason's knowledge."

Robin cringed as Moreno touched her face with his fingers. "I have no desire to kill Jason. If he'll see reason and give me what I want, I'll let him live." He straightens up and his face grows hard. "Brenda however won't walk away." He turns to leave the room but looks back Robin. "It is what we do after all."

*~*

Robin's loft, the next morning.

Liz walked into the apartment from the practice hall while Aaron was on the phone. She caught the tailend of his conversation.

"So you can do it...... that's great...... thanks Daniel...... good-bye." He hung up the phone and saw Liz. "Hey Kid, what's up." He saw Liz take a strange sword from her coat and throw it on the couch. "Oh. I see."

"Now I know why you and Brenda never explained about the Quickening." Liz sat down across from him and placed her head in her hands.

"Who was it?" He asked.

"Diana Shan."

"Diana Shan?" Aaron said surprised.

"You know her?"

"I've heard a few things about her and from what I've heard, you should be very proud of yourself."

"Yeah well, I don't feel very proud." Liz leaned back and stared at the ceiling, tears welling up in her eyes. "I mean..... I...... I...... I killed someone."

Aaron put his arms around Liz who was now crying. "Shhhhh........ Liz I know it's hard for you....... It was hard for all of us in the beginning...... But this is something we have to do. We don't have a choice. It's just the way things are." He moves Liz from his chest and she wipes her eyes. "You need to realize Liz that if you hadn't killed her...... there is no doubt that she would have killed you."

Liz knew what he was saying but it didn't make her feel any better. "Does it ever get easier?"

Aaron placed a hand to her cheek. "You pray that it never does."

CHAPTER NINETEEN

"I told Lucky." Liz said as Aaron handed a cup of coffee. "I kind of had to. He saw my fight with Shan and the Quickening."

"How did he take it?"

"Pretty well." Liz said taking a sip. "I don't think it quite sunk in."

Aaron and Liz were interrupted by the presence of an Immortal. They both stiffened reflexively but eased up when they saw Brenda come up the stairs from the practice hall.

Aaron saw the look of distress on Brenda's face. "Brenda what's wrong?"

Brenda tossed her purse on the table and struggled to remain calm. "Robin's been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Liz was shocked. "My God! By who?"

"A 'business associate' of Jason's named Moreno."

"Moreno?!?" Aaron said surprised.

*~*

At GH Laura was moved from the ICU to a private room early that morning. Lucky walked in quietly so as to not wake up Luke who was sleeping in a chair next to his wife's bed.

Lucky walked around to the other side of the bed and placed his hand on his mother's forehead.

"Hey cowboy." Luke's voice startled Lucky. 

"Hey." Lucky said then started to walk out.

Luke stopped him by grabbing his arm. "You still can't stand to be in the same room as me?"

"Dad this isn't the place for this."

"All right let's go outside." Luke led Lucky out to the hall. "Now talk to me cowboy."

"Dad." Lucky shifted uncomfortably. "I listened to what Mom said about what happened between you two and I know why she decided to forgive, but I can't forget it.

"Lucky what happened doesn't change......"

"Let me finish. Mom wants me to try and I will for her, but I don't think things will ever be the way they were before." He walks away. "If mom wakes up tell her I be by later."

*~*

In the study at Wyndemere, Stefan answered his ringing phone. "Cassadine. Cohen..... No you're not disturbing me...... Who?....... Yes that does sound like a good idea. I'll talk to Dawson and get back to you...... Goodbye."

He hung up the phone and saw Nikolas come into the room. Stefan saw a stricken look on the young man's face. "Nikolas what's wrong?" Stefan asked wondering how much more he and Nikolas could take.

"Have you...... Have..... you......" Nikolas stammered, then showed him the newspaper he was holding.

Stefan looked at the lead story and turned white. He tossed the paper down and left the room quickly followed by Nikolas.

*~*

In the Police Commissioner's office, Garcia came in with some surprising news for Mac.

"You're not going to believe this." Gracia said sitting down.

"What?"

"You know that stiff found in the hospital garage last night."

"Yeah. What about her?"

"Well the ME found a weapon on her and turned it over to ballistics." He got up. "Guess what....... they found a match." He showed Mac the report in his hand.

Mac read over the report and looked up surprised. "Is this right?"

"Yes. The weapon found on our body is the same one that fired the two bullets that were taken out of Laura Spencer."

*~*

Brenda's face grew serious at the way Aaron said Moreno's name. "You know him?"

"We've met." Aaron said plainly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

New York City, 1928.

Aaron and Terry entered the speakeasy and were shown to a table by one of the scantly clad hostesses. The waiter set down two glasses and another poured champagne into them. They raised their glasses and took a sip.

As they sat and enjoyed the band Aaron felt the presence of an Immortal near. Looking around he saw a tall man in an expensive tuxedo walk in. He was flanked by two brutish looking bodyguards in trenchcoats.

He walked to Aaron and Terry's table and introduced himself. "Anthony Moreno."

"Andrew Sharpe." He replied back.

"Theresa." His wife said as Moreno kissed her hand. "I hope were not going to have any trouble tonight."

"No lovely lady. I have no quarrel with him....... or you." He said in a way that let Terry know that he somehow knew what she was.

He turned around and walked to the far side of the club. Aaron and Terry looked at each other concerned. Across the room Moreno sat down at a table with a man Aaron recognized as the owner of the place.

The two got into a heated discussion that ended with the other man slamming his fist down on the table in front of Moreno. Moreno just smiled at the man and unnoticed by the others except Aaron signalled his two bodyguards who were still standing by the door.

Terry immediately hit the floor while Aaron grabbed the hostess who was at their table and pulled her to the floor, shielding her with his body as the men produced Tommy-guns from their coats and began firing. Bullets started flying around striking the bar and shattering the mirror and destroying the glasses.

Pieces of wood began splintering up from the bullet-ridden tables. The bodyguards then turned their weapons on the men who worked for the club's owner who were approaching them with their weapons drawn.

Women in the club screamed as they saw blood splatter the floors and the walls near where the men fell. After what seemed like an eternity the guards stopped firing. 

Moreno got up from behind the table and dusted himself off and then said something to the club's owner who nodded in agreement. He walked across the floor as people cleared out of the way to let him pass.

He stopped at Aaron and Terry's table and gave them a little smile. They watched him leave then got up to help those who were wounded by Moreno's men.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron's face grew hard. "I know him well enough to know that Robin and her man are in serious trouble."

"Who's in trouble?" Terry asked from the bedroom door. She had just woken up and was wearing a red silk robe the same color as her hair.

Aaron took hand her and kissed it. "Love, we've got a little problem."

CHAPTER TWENTY

Terry sat on the couch after listening to Brenda explain the situation with Moreno. She crossed her legs, the silk robe to slipping open and exposing her thigh.

"I guess it was too much to hope that someone would have killed him by now." Terry said covering her leg again.

"So what do we do now?" Liz asked.

"'We' aren't going to do anything. I'm going to take care of this." Brenda said surprising the others.

"Now wait a minute Brenda...." Aaron began.

"Aaron." Terry said quietly as she placed a hand on his arm. "We can't fight all of her battles for her." Aaron was about to contradict her, but a look into her deep blue eyes stopped him.

"Okay. We'll let you handle this." Aaron said the confidence he has in her not quite making it to his voice.

"Thanks." Brenda says as she kisses his cheek. "I'll see you both later."

The others watch Brenda leave then Liz gets up. "Aren't you going to stop her?" Liz said to Aaron.

"No."

"We can't let her face this Moreno guy alone."

Aaron turns to Liz. "That's exactly what we have to do. Those are the rules."

*~*

Moreno sat in a leather chair smoking a cigar. He was watching the images flicker on the security monitor and smiling to himself. **Still struggling little girl? She's one who doesn't know when to give up. I may have to deal with her when this is finished.**

His cell phone rang and he answered it. "Jason, good evening."

"All right you win. Where do you want to meet?"

"I'll let you know later."

"Is Robin all right?" Jason asked the worry evident in his voice.

"She's perfectly fine, but how long she remains that way depends on how well you follow my instructions. Wait for my call."

Moreno set his phone down and puffed on his cigar. Jason will do exactly what he's told in order to protect his precious Robin. Brenda Barrett however remained a wild card. A card he may have to put into play himself.

*~*

At the hospital Luke entered Laura's room and was shocked to see Stefan standing next to her bed.

"What the hell are you doing here Cassadine?" Luke said becoming angry. 

He may have to force himself to be around Stefan in public for Laura's sake, but he'll be damned if he'll have him around while she's in the hospital.

"I just wanted to check on Laura's condition." Stefan said as he turned to Luke who saw the strain of the last days etched on his face. "If I had known she had planned this I could have stopped it before Laura was hurt."

"Helena did this?" Luke said knowing exactly who Stefan was talking about. This has Helena's fingerprints all over it.

Stefan nodded. "Yes but I wouldn't worry about her. Haven't you heard?" Luke shook his head no. "Helena was killed last night."

Luke stared in amazement at Stefan as he left Laura's room not quite knowing what to make of him. Luke sat in the chair next to his wife and held her hand. Laura tightened her grip slightly causing Luke to look up in excitement.

"Baby?" He said.

Laura stirred and her eyes opened slowly. "luke." She whispered.

*~*

Jason paces back and forth from his desk to the window. Every few minutes Carly would ask him what's wrong and he would ignore her. Finally Carly got fed up and went upstairs to give Michael his bath.

He was far too occupied with Robin to be concerned about Carly's feelings. Moreno is dangerous, far more dangerous than anyone realizes. Jason knows that as soon as he gets what wants Moreno will kill Robin and then him.

But Jason has an ace up his sleeve that Moreno doesn't know about. One he would rather not use, but this is an extraordinary situation. Just the kind of situation that his friend told Jason to call for his help on.

Jason was startled by the sound of the phone. "Morgan. Yes I know where that is. When? I want to speak her.....hello?" Moreno hung up on him and Jason slammed the phone down in frustration.

Collecting himself he picked up the phone and dialed. "It's Jason. He wants to meet tomorrow night at midnight on the docks." As Jason gave his mysterious friend the address of the warehouse he doesn't notice the shape looming outside his window.

Terry positions herself closer to glass as Jason reads the address. Using her heightened senses Terry hears him speak as clearly as if she were in the room next him. When Jason hangs up the phone Terry pushes herself away from the window and glides back to the loft.

*~*

Across town the man with dark hair opens his sword case. He takes out a silver frame holding a picture of a beautiful woman with black hair. He traces the woman's face with his fingers before setting it down. He takes out his sword and starts sharpening it for later.

*~*

Mac was in his office eating Chinese food with Felecia when Garcia came in. "Mac you're gonna want to take a look at this."

"What is it?" Mac asked as he stuck his chopsticks into the carton.

"These are the phone records from Dians Shan's hotel room." Garcia said as he laid out records in front of Mac. A particular number highlighted in yellow. "In the 24 hours before her death she made six calls to this number."

"Whose is it?"

"Helena Cassadine's."

Mac sat back in his chair rubbing his temples feeling another one of those headaches coming on.

*~*

Terry was back at the loft and had just finished telling Aaron and Brenda the location and time of Moreno's meeting with Jason.

"And Jason's sure he's going to bring Robin with him?" Brenda asked.

"Oh he'll bring her. He doesn't want to the kind of trouble that hurting Robin will bring him from the Community." Aaron told her.

"I hope you're right." Brenda said as she sat thinking about what her little sister was going through.

*~*

Robin raised her head slightly as the door opened. Moreno walked in carrying a wine bottle with him.

"How are we doing?" He said with an insincere smile. "Not too well, huh?" He lifted Robin's head. "When was the last time you fed?"

He opened the bottle and waived it under Robin's nose. Her eyes snapped open when the scent hit her and she began to follow the bottle with her eyes.

"You're hungry aren't you?" He said smugly.

"please." Robin said weakly.

Moreno held the bottle to her lips and just before the blood touched Robin's tongue he pulled it away. Robin whimpered. "It's starting to hurt isn't it?" She turned away but Moreno grabbed the back of her head. One look into her eyes told him he was right. He brought the bottle back up to her lips. "I can make it stop, but you have to beg me for it."

Summoning all of her will Robin focused her gaze on Moreno and spit into his face. "Go to hell."

Moreno smiled as he wiped his face. "You first." He held the bottle in front of Robin and then let it slip from his hand and shatter at her feet.

Moreno walked out of the room leaving Robin looking at the floor. She finally closed her eyes and whispered. "jason."

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

Lucky's hotel room, the next morning

Liz rolled over and opened her eyes. Stretching as she sat up she looked over at the sleeping Lucky. She bent down and kissed his cheek.

Getting off the bed she grabbed Lucky's flannel shirt and put it on. Wrapping it around her she breathed in the scent of him, she then slipped on Lucky's jeans and left. She returned a few minutes later with two cups of coffee. Liz walked to the bed where Lucky was sprawled out and held one of the cups under his nose.

Lucky slowly begins to stir. "I smell coffee." He opened his eyes to see Liz kneeling down next to him wearing his shirt. "I like your shirt." He said taking the cup from Liz and giving her a wink.

"I like it too." Liz said as she kicked off her shoes.

Lucky had a twinkle in his eye as he set his coffee down on the table next to the bed. "Come here." Liz walked to him until she was close enough for Lucky to grab her by the waist and pull her onto his lap.

Liz was kissing Lucky as she straddled his lap. "Am I dreaming?" Lucky was busy kissing her neck and running his hands up and down her back. "I don't care if I am...... just don't stop." She said her voice husky.

Liz unbuttoned her shirt and allowed Lucky's hands to come up. He slowly opened the shirt and let it fall to her waist. Liz arched her back as Lucky pulled her close for a long lingering kiss.

*~*

Stefan was sitting at his desk staring at a picture of Katherine when Mac, Lieutenant Garcia and Detective Taggert were shown in.

"Commissioner what can I do for you?"

"We need to talk to you about Katherine's death and the attempted murder of Laura Spencer." Mac said.

"Why do you need to talk to me? I told you everything that happened with Katherine and I have no information about Mrs Spencer."

"We know that. What we want to talk about is your mother."

"My mother?"

"We believe she hired the person who killed your fiancé and took a few shots at Laura Spencer." Taggert told him.

Mac observed Stefan's reaction, his face showing no signs of surprise. "You don't seem too surprised."

"I'm not." Stefan said amazing Mac. "In fact I'm surprised that I didn't suspect her right away. This just the sort of thing she'd do. How did you find out?"

"The woman we believe was responsible was an assassin wanted by Interpol named Diana Shan, she was found dead in the parking garage at GH, but a check of her phone records indicate that she was in contact with your mother several times the day before died."

Garcia then spoke. "There was also a wire transfer from your mother's personal account in the Cayman Islands to Shan's in Zurich."

"Why would your mother hire an assassin to kill your fiancé and Laura Spencer?" Mac asked.

"Because she was a vengeful witch. She wanted to punish me for cutting her off from the family business and fortune. As for Laura you only need to look at her personal history with Luke Spencer for an answer there."

Mac and Garcia looked at each other before Mac spoke. "Where were you when your mother was killed?"

"Me?" Stefan faked shock. "Surely you don't think that I......"

"We just need to know for our reports Mr. Cassadine." Taggert replied.

"He was with me." 

All of them turned to see Nikolas standing in the doorway.

"Nikolas, please let me handle this."

"It's alright Uncle. The police want to know where you were, so now they know."

Stefan sighed then turned back to the police officers. "I believe you have everything you want Commissioner."

"Yes we do. Thank you Stefan." Mac said as the servant escort them out.

After they left Nikolas turned to his father. "So did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Did you kill Grandmother?"

Stefan looked his son in his eyes. "Yes."

*~*

Outside the Hardy house Sarah was about to unlock the front door when a man came up.

"Excuse me, are you Sarah Webber?"

"Yes. What do you want?"

The man held out his hand. "My name is Daniel Cohen and I would like to talk to you about something rather important."

*~*

Liz was lying in bed with Lucky spooned up behind her. He was nibbling her ear and moving his hand on her thigh. Liz groaned as his hand continued up her frame to her chest, finally reaching her face where she took two of his fingers into her mouth.

"We're going to have to get up you know." She said breathlessly.

"Say's who?" Lucky replied as he continued to plant kisses on her neck.

She slapped his naked thigh with her hand causing him to yelp. "I'm serious. Gram is going to freak because I didn't come home last night and I want to go by the hall and see what's going on."

Lucky sat up against the headboard as he watched Liz walk around gathering up her discarded clothes. He smiled and let out a crude whistle as Liz adjusted her bra. She shot him a scowl, then sat down next to him wearing only her shirt.

She ran her fingers across his chest. "While I get the riot act from Gram why don't you go to the hospital and check on your mom."

"I plan to." Lucky said as he tried to slip his hand under her shirt only to have Liz slap him away each time. He pulled Liz in and gave her a deep kiss.

"Lucky?"

"Yeah?" He said as he pushed her back onto the bed while kissing her.

Liz looked into her lover's eyes then kissed him back. "Where the hell are my pants?"

*~*

Carly walked into Jake's Bar. It had taken some doing but she finally managed to shake her bodyguard. She looked around the room and saw the man she was there to see.

She walked to the table. "Mr. Moreno."

"Miss Benson." He said taking her hand. "Now what did you want to see me about?"

"I know you have Robin Scorpio." Carly said matter of factly.

Moreno eyed this young woman with growing curiosity. "If I did have this person, what is it to you?"

"Jason loves her."

"I've heard that and I still don't see what it has to do with me or you."

"It's quite simple Mr. Moreno." Carly leaned in. "I want her gone."

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

Moreno eased back in his chair. "You don't beat around the bush do you?"

"Why waste time?" Carly took a drink of her beer. "Look Mr. Moreno you want something from Jason, right?" He nodded. "I can get him to give it to you, but only if you do something for me."

"The something being killing Robin Scorpio." Moreno smiled at her. "If you don't mind my asking, why?"

"Because I've had it with her. I sick and tired of that mousy little bitch." Carly's voice was filled with venom. "I sick of the way people treat her...... like she's some fragile porcelain doll. Poor little Robin. I'm especially sick of the way she uses Jason. Always coming around where she's not wanted, trying to take my family away from me."

Moreno laughs. "Don't hold back.... tell me how you really feel."

"I want her out of my life permanently, I want her dead." Carly said coldly. "I would like you to help me, and in turn help yourself, but if you don't I'll find someone else to rid me of Robin Scorpio."

"I'm afraid Miss Roberts that is what you're going to have to do." He finishes his drink and stands up. "Miss Scorpio has a lot powerful friends.... friends I can't afford to have trouble with." Moreno placed money on the table for their drinks. "If you were wise Carly, you would get out of her way. She is one person you don't want to make into an enemy."

"I'm not afraid of her."

"You should be." 

Moreno left the bar his final words echoing in Carly's ears.

*~*

Liz was getting dressed.... again. Whenever she got to ready to leave Lucky would always pull her back onto to the bed and end up making love to her. It was now after 4 o'clock and the two of them have spent the entire day in bed.

Liz bent down to pick up her jeans that were lying next to the bed when she felt Lucky's arms around her waist. Before she knew it she was on her back with Lucky on top of her kissing her passionately. 

"Lucky." Liz said her voice filled with emotion. "I have to go."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do." Liz let out a throaty moan as Lucky hit the spot on her neck just below her ear that sent shivers down her spine each time he brushed it with his lips. "Please..... I have to."

Lucky was breathing heavily. "I can't stop myself...... I'm addicted to you now."

Despite the pleasure Liz managed to push Lucky off of her. He rolled over with an exaggerated groan. "I have to go home, I'm in enough trouble as it is."

She got off the bed and finished buttoning her shirt, then slipped on her jeans. She went into the bathroom to brush her hair while Lucky reluctantly got dressed. He was tucking in his shirt when she came out. He watched her walk over to the chair where her coat was lying. She slipped it on and Lucky caught a glimpse of the sword hidden inside. 

"I wish you didn't have to wear that thing."

"So do I, but its just another part of the package."

Lucky shook his head. "I still can't quite believe this."

"Neither can I." Liz walked to him her face serious. "We haven't really talked about this since that night. How do you feel about all this?"

"I don't know. I'm not going to lie to you...... I don't know what to think yet." Lucky takes one of her hands. "But I do know this.... I love you." Liz smiles. "I love you... so I'll deal with it."

Liz gives him a quick kiss. "I love you too Lucky." She kisses him again this time longer and with more passion.

Lucky finally breaks the kiss. "We had better go before we end up in bed again."

Liz gives him a wicked grin. "Well we can't allow that to happen can we?" She walks out the door. "I mean after all... what would people think? I'm a good girl now."

Lucky swats her rear causing her to squeal. "You're good all right. You're the best."

*~*

The penthouse,early evening.

Carly opens the door to the penthouse. Jason is standing in the middle of the room anger etched into his face.

"Jason." She says sweetly.

"Don't say a word. Not one word."

"Jason I don't understand." Carly said confused.

Jason holds up a tape recorder. ** I want her dead. I would like you to help me, and in turn help yourself, but if you don't I'll find someone else to rid me of Robin Scorpio. ** He shut off the tape and threw it at her.

"Jason please let me explain." Carly said trying to hold him.

"Don't touch me!" Carly jumped back frightened. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

Carly was crying now. "Jason..... I'm sorry. I didn't..... know what I was doing. I was just.... so scared of..... losing you."

"You knew exactly what you were doing." Jason focused his steel blue eyes on her. "I knew you hated her, but I didn't think you would go that far."

"Jason you don't need Robin. You have me..... me and Michael...... we're your family now.... not her. I love you Jason.... don't you see your life is with me now."

"I want you gone."

Carly stepped back as if Jason had just punched her. "Wh.... wha.... what?"

Jason's voice was eeriely calm. "I want you out of here tonight."

Carly was crying uncontrollably. "Nooo.... Jason.... please. You can't..... throw me and Michael out of here."

"Michael stays. You are the one who's leaving."

Carly screamed. "You bastard! You aren't going to take my son!" She swung at Jason but her caught her arm and pushed down to the floor. Carly sat there staring Jason with a look of pure hate. She slowly picked herself up off the floor. "I see now.... I see it all.... I won't let you take him. I won't let you give MY SON to that little bitch! I'll see her dead first!"

Jason raised his hand to strike her. "You ever go near Robin...." He shoved Carly toward the door. "I've got you a room at the Port Charles Hotel, I'll send your things to you."

"I'm not leaving without my son." Carly said defiantly.

Jason opened the door and shoved her out. "Michael is my son.... mine..... and Robin's." He then slammed the door in Carly's face.

Carly screamed and pounded on the door before she slumped down to the floor crying.

*~*

Liz was kissing Lucky goodbye on the porch of her house. "Well time to go inside and face the firing squad."

"Need any help?"

"Nooooo. The last thing I need you in there with me. All Gram has to do is look at us and she'll know what we've been doing."

"And what would that be?" Lucky said teasing.

"I'll call you later." Liz gave him another quick kiss and then went inside to face the wrath of Audrey Hardy.

CHAPTER 23

Jason gently rocked baby Michael in his arms. He didn't notice the shape moving behind him until he turned around. He looked at the man not the least bit surprised to see him.

"Did anyone see you?" He asked handing Michael to the nanny.

"No. I came up the back way." The man noticed the strain on his friend's face. "What happened?"

Jason sat down on the couch and told him the whole story of Carly's meeting with Moreno and her attempt to have him kill Robin for her.

"Moreno sent you the tape?" The man asked and Jason nodded.

"He wants to keep me off balance."

"What about the baby?"

"He stays."

The man put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Jason you can't keep him. He's not your son and whatever you might think of that...... woman..... she is still his mother and she doesn't deserve to have her child taken from her."

Jason let out a breath. "I know... you're right. I don't want to keep Carly from Michael, but she hurt me and just wanted to hurt her back."

"Whatever you think of her now.... do you think she would do something to endanger Michael?"

"No of course not. She loves him."

"Then you know what the right thing to do is."

*~*

Liz took a deep breath and then walked into the house. Audrey got up off the couch when she saw her come in.

"Where have you been all night Elizabeth?"

Liz tried to think of a convincing lie, but decided to just go ahead and bite the bullet and tell her the truth. "I was with Lucky." 

"Lucky Spencer?" Audrey was aghast. "You were out all night with Lucky Spencer?" Audrey looked at her granddaughter and knew instantly. "Oh Elizabeth."

"Gram." Liz said embarassed.

"What were you thinking? Spending the night with some boy..... please.... please tell me you at least had some kind of protection."

"Protection?"

Audrey almost fainted. "How could you be so foolish."

"Gram it's okay. I am not going to get pregnant."

"Elizabeth you can't be sure."

"Trust me Gram...... I'm sure." Liz sat on the couch and Audrey sat next to her. "Gram.... I love Lucky and he loves me."

"Oh I'm sure he does." Audrey said skeptically.

"He does." She took her grandmother's hand. "I know you're just worried about me, but you don't have to be."

Audrey moved strand of hair off Liz's face. "Elizabeth you know I love you."

"Yeah Gram I know."

"After everything that's happened I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy." Liz hugs her grandmother. "And I love you too Gram."

Audrey kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair. "I know sweetheart, but you're still grounded."

*~*

Brenda was putting on her coat when she heard a knock on the door. She opened to find an envelope lying on the ground. She picked it up and closed the door behind her. She ripped open the envelope and pulled out an index card with the address of the warehouse where Jason and Moreno were going to meet written on it.

Brenda frowned as she thought to herself. It looks like Moreno wants her there, which means he's ready for whatever she has planned for him. Well ready or not Brenda is going to be there.

She had just slipped her sword in it's scabbard when there was another knock at the door. "Jax." She said surprised when she opened it. "When did you get back? How's Lady Jane?" Jax had gone to Alaska when he received news that his mother had had a heart attack.

"She's doing really great." He said coming in. "The doctors said it wasn't a full fledged heart attack, just a very mild stroke. A kind of warning sign. They said that if she takes care of herself there's no reason shouldn't live to be a hundred."

"I'm glad." Brenda told him while giving him a hug. "That's really great news."

Jax saw Brenda was dressed to go out. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah as a matter of fact I was just walking out the door. I've got an appointment to keep."

"At this hour?" Jax looked at his watch. "Can I give you a lift?"

"No that's okay. I'll take my car. I don't want to put you out.... I have no idea when I get back, but it'll probably be very late."

"All right if you're sure." Jax gave her quick kiss. "Call me when get home so I'll know you got back okay."

"I will, bye." Brenda watched him get into his car and disappear down the drive. Brenda grabbed her keys from the table next to the door and left the house.

Jax had parked his car across the street opposite Brenda's driveway. Something about the way she was acting made him a little worried. He ducked down when he saw her new jeep pull out of the drive and head toward the city. Jax started his car and followed.

*~*

Liz was in her room talking to Lucky on the cell phone Brenda gave her.

"I've been grounded." Liz told him. "It's not funny." She said trying to be heard over his laughing.

"Yes it is." He said finally getting control of himself. "I'm the one whose going to suffer though."

"How?"

"I mean... you're going to be stuck in that house not able to see anyone. It could drive me crazy. I could go through withdrawl..... I'm already getting a headache and it's only been a few hours."

Liz started laughing. "Well we could always try phone sex." 

Lucky was laughing with her now.

*~*

At the penthouse Jason was getting ready for his meeting. His friend turned away from the window.

"Is it all set?"

"Yeah. Where will you be?"

"I can't walk in there with you but I'll be close by."

Jason shook his friend's hand. "Good luck. Don't lose your head."

"I'll be careful." He pulled Jason into a hug. "You just worry about keeping Robin safe."

*~*

Moreno watched as his men unchained Robin. He walked slowly to her and held a bottle to her lips and poured the contents into her mouth. She grabbed the bottle with both hands and greedily drained it.

Moreno was looking at her. "I'm sorry I couldn't feed you before now, but I just couldn't take the chance." He picked up one of the chains. "These are supposed to hold the strongest of you, but I was thinking that if anyone could prove that wrong it might be you."

Robin wiped the blood from her lips with the back of her hand. "So what happens now?"

Moreno's men helped her stand. "Now we go and meet your boyfriend."

*~*

Brenda arrived at the loft about an hour ago and was pacing around the room while looking at the clock. She finally stopped when it read ten minutes to midnight. She picked up her coat and looked over at Terry who was watching her.

"I guess it's time to go." She said hoping the fear she was feeling wasn't apparent in her voice.

"Brenda you don't have to do this. Please let Aaron face him." Terry said clearly worried.

"I can't. Robin is my little sister and I won't let Moreno get away with hurting her." Brenda then walked out the door.

Terry followed her down to her car. "Honey please." Terry grabbed Brenda's shoulder. "Brenda...... I've come to care for you and Robin very much."

"Terry I know. We feel the same way about you and Aaron." Brenda grabbed her hand. "But I have to do this."

"What do you have to do?"

The sound of a familiar voice startles them both.

"Jax." Brenda said not at all pleased to see him.

CHAPTER 24

"What's going on Brenda?"

"Jax please, I don't have time for this." Brenda said walking towards him. "I have to go."

"Go where?"

"Please just wait here and I'll explain everything when I get back."

"If you get back." Terry said eliciting a groan from Robin.

"Terry....." Brenda said looking at her before turning back to Jax.

Jax was now holding Brenda by the shoulders. "Brenda talk to me. What are you doing?" He looked over at Terry. "What is she making you do?"

"Excuse me?" Terry said.

"You heard me." He let go of Brenda. "I was right about you both, wasn't I?"

Brenda was becoming upset. "Jax stop it!"

"I don't know what your game is, but it's over." Jax produced one the missing photographs taken from Terry's house. "I don't know who you are.... or what you are. But whatever it is you're up to..... Brenda is out of it as of right now."

"If only it were that easy Mr. Jax." Terry said shaking her head.

"Brenda get in my car, I'm taking you home." Brenda didn't move and Jax grabbed her shoulder and pushed her towards his car. He pushed a little to hard and Brenda fell to ground, her sword falling from her coat. "Brenda, what...?"

Jax's voice was cut off by Terry as she grabbed him by the back of neck and lifted him off the ground. "Mr. Jax! Mind your manners!"

"Terry! Please don't hurt him!" Brenda pleaded.

Terry just smiled at her. "Don't worry honey... I'm not going to hurt him. Mr. Jax and I are just going to go inside and have a nice chat." Terry brought Jax's feet back to the ground but still held him in a vice like grip. "You had better get going."

Brenda walked up to Jax and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Jax.... I promise you.... I'll explain everything." She then picked up her sword and started off for the warehouse.

Terry watched her walk away in silence. **Gods... please watch over her.**

*~*

Jason entered the warehouse. Lights from the street outside streamed through the broken windows, illuminating the darkened place with shafts of white light. Moreno was standing in the center of the warehouse with Robin. He waived Jason over to him. Robin struggled but in her weakened condition Moreno was able to hold his grip on her.

He smiled as Jason approached. "Right on time Jason." He gestured for Jason to open his coat.

"I'm not armed." Jason said.

"I just wanted to make sure. You brought the documents."

"Yes." Jason reached inside his coat and pulled out an envelope. He tossed it to the floor in front of Moreno. "You have what you want."

"The New Jersey territories? The Atlantic City interests?"

Jason nodded. "Everything you asked for. Now let Robin go."

Moreno pulled a gun and put it Robin's head. "Not just yet. I'm afraid our other guest hasn't arrived yet."

"Who?" Jason wondered.

Moreno felt the presence immediately and began to look around with his eyes. "I think that's her now."

Moreno looked past Jason and he turned to the sound of footsteps coming toward them. The sound came closer until she stopped a few feet from the circle of light where Moreno was.

Jason looked at her surprised. "Brenda?"

"Take Robin and get out of here Jason."

"Brenda what...?"

Brenda was about to speak when Moreno pushed Robin towards Jason. He caught her before she fell and helped her stand steady. He was so focused on Robin he didn't see Moreno level his gun at him.

Brenda screamed Robin's name a second before he pulled the trigger. Thanks to Brenda, Robin was able to place herself in front of Jason. The bullet struck her square in the chest, shoving her backwards and knocking her and Jason to the floor.

Jason shouted her name and was amazed when Robin just got up. He watched in shock as she moved across the floor so fast she was almost a blur. Robin slammed into Moreno's body and sent him flying a good ten feet across the floor.

Robin crept up on Moreno who was still lying on the floor dazed. She quickly released the vampire and snarled at the man who looked up at her in genuine fear.

"ROBIN!!" Brenda shouted.

Robin turned to her friend and Jason and Brenda saw the small woman in full vampire mode for the first time. Her soft, gentle face was now a mockery of it's true visage. Fangs nearly an inch long protruded from her delicate mouth, while her brown eyes shifted from gold to red and back again.

Jason was paralyzed as Brenda walked slowly to Robin, who had turned her attention back to Moreno, and calmly wrapped one of her arms around her friend. She whispered something to her and Robin turned away from Moreno and went to stand next to Jason.

She helped Jason up and saw the way he was looking at her. Her face has returned to it's normal appearance and she placed a hand to his cheek and whispered. "later."

"You wanted me you bastard..... you've got me." Brenda said as she shrugged off her coat and held her sword before her.

Moreno chuckled. "Yes I do. Not exactly how I wanted, but......." He threw off his coat and produced a long broad sword. "Shall we dance?"

Brenda and Moreno walked around each other. Every few steps one of them would jerk trying to throw the other off. Finally Moreno laughed and launched his attack. Brenda blocked his thrusts before sending a parry of her own.

Moreno was taken by surprise when Brenda began a series of swiping movements. He kept sidestepping, exchanging blows with her. One cut got through and sliced opened Brenda's chest. She stepped away and held the wound before holding up her bloody hand.

"First blood." Moreno said through clenched teeth.

He attacked again, their swords clashed against each other. Moreno pushed hard against Brenda while she strained against the larger man. In a desperate move she let go of Moreno and as he stumbled forward she ducked under him. Moreno quickly regained his balance though and launched into a series of thrusts. Brenda blocked and parried, but was tiring quickly. 

Robin saw her chance and rushed in to help Brenda. She grappled with Moreno for a few seconds before her condition got the best of her and he shook her loose. Moreno prevented Robin from attacking again by running her through with his sword.

Jason rushed to his love's side and helped her back to her feet. Brenda silently thanked Robin for her help and Jason and Robin watched helplessly as Brenda began an all or nothing series of attacks.

Brenda was no match for the more experienced Immortal and it became increasingly clear to them how this fight was going to end. Moreno blocked Brenda's strokes easily and at last saw his moment. Brenda came in to lunge at Moreno, but he surprised her by spinning around on his left foot causing her to fall forward too far. 

As he came around Moreno shoved his sword into Brenda's back. Brenda felt a pain slice through her stomach. Looking down, she saw Moreno's blade protruding nearly a foot from her body. She twisted her head around to see the sword stuck in her back almost to the hilt. 

Moreno twisted the blade causing Brenda to cry out. He finally pulled it free and Brenda dropped her sword and fell to her kness clutching the wound. Brenda's eyes started to glaze over as blood poured over her hands.

Moreno stood over the barely conscious woman. He lifted her chin with the tip of his sword and smiled at her. Moreno then raised his sword above his head.

"There can be only one."

CHAPTER 25

Moreno held his sword high above his head and was about to bring it down on Brenda's neck when the presence of another Immortal hit him. He lowered his sword slowly and began to look around the warehouse.

Brenda was still on her knees, she was now gasping for breath and fighting to remain awake, she finally succumbed to blood loss and died at Moreno's feet. As she lay sprawled out on the warehouse floor, Moreno stepped over her body gazing intently at the darkness around him.

"Whoever you are..... you're too late!" He shouted. "The battle's finished. You can't interfere."

"I have no intention of interfering." Came a voice from the blackness.

Moreno whirled around and saw the vague shape of a man approaching. He tightened his grip on his sword as the man came closer. Finally the man came close enough for Moreno to almost make out his face.

Moreno grinned as the man stepped into a shaft of light. "Corinthos."

*~*

Stefan Cassadine handed his guest a drink before sitting down across from him. "Did she agree?"

Daniel Cohen took a drink before answering. "She listened to what I had to say and told me that she had to think about it."

"But will she agree?" Stefan asked again.

"I don't know." Daniel said taking another drink. "I have another meeting with Sarah Webber tomorrow, maybe we'll find out then." He placed his glass on the table and got up.

"Perhaps I should......" Stefan started to say as he got up too. ".....Perhaps I should talk with Miss Webber."

"If you think can you do better job of convincing her.... be my guest." Daniel told him as Stefan escorted him to the door. "I have to fax my latest field report tonight. I'll slip a note in for Dawson to see how much time we have on this."

"There's no need to do that. I talked to him earlier. He told me to take as much time as I need to try to get her. Having someone this close to one of them is too an good opportunity to pass up."

"In my opinion... I don't think you'll have to try very hard." Daniel smiled and shook Stefan's hand. "Good night."

"Good night, Daniel." Stefan said as he closed the door behind him.

From a safe distance Nikolas watched Stefan walk back to his desk and take one last look at the file Daniel had given him. Nikolas saw his father chuckle and shakes his head before turning off his desk lamp and walk upstairs to his room.

Out of curiosity Nikolas walked over to the desk, he switched on the lamp and wanted to see what his father was so interested in. He found the folder his father was looking at and opened it. Nikolas shook his head in confusion. The first thing he saw was a photo of Sarah Webber, followed by with what looked like her birth certificate and dozens of other official records and papers going back over her entire life.

Nikolas sat his father's chair totally confused. **Why would he want to know about Sarah?**

*~*

Liz stepped out of the shower, she had been unable to sleep and thought that a hot shower might relax her, she was right. Liz grabbed one towel and put it over head and then grabbed another and wrapped around her body. Shutting off the bathroom light she went back to her room.

Walking in she gasped in surprise. Lucky Spencer was lying on her bed grinning wickedly at her. He gave her nonchalant wave and got up.

"Hey babe." He said still grinning like a fool.

"What the hell you doing here?" Liz said as she quickly closed and locked her bedroom door. "If Gram finds you here she'll freak."

"I don't wanna get you in trouble. I just wanted to see you that's all." Lucky told her causing her to smile. "My mom's awake."

"She is? How is she?"

"She's fine." Lucky sat back down on the bed. "Dad came by the room to tell me."

Liz tossed the towel for her hair onto a chair and grabbed a hairbrush. "How did it go between you two?"

"It was ahhh...... It was okay." Lucky reached into his back pocket and pull something out. "While he was there he umm...... found these on the floor." From his pocket Lucky produced a pair of Liz's underwear.

"Ohhhh Goooodddd." Liz said as she fell into her desk chair completely mortified. "He didn't say anything did he?"

"Naaah...... Just something about always picturing you as the white cotton type."

Liz's face turned beet red before she realized Lucky was making fun. "Ohhhhhh, you're gonna get it." She said snatching the underwear from him.

"I hope so." Lucky said as he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.

"Lucky we can't.... not here." She told him as she straddled his lap.

"Shhhhhh." He placed a finger to her lips, then flashed that Spencer grin and all hesitation on Liz's part vanished.

She leaned in and ravished his lips with hers. Liz forced herself to break away and stood before Lucky. She undid the towel and let it fall to the floor. Lucky let out a deep breath then reached out to touch her naked body. Liz shuddered as she felt his fingers move across her stomach and stop at her hips, he then pulled her slowly toward him.

Lucky wrapped both arms around her waist and began plant kisses on her stomach. Liz moaned and ran her fingers through his hair as he slowly moved up her body. He had reached her breasts when she reluctantly pushed him away.

Lucky quickly took off his shirt while Liz undid his pants. Quickly removing them he laid back on the bed while Liz lowered herself to him. She kissed his chest and ran her tongue along his neck, then attacked his mouth again.

Passion had overtaken the young lovers. Lucky gently rolled Liz onto her back so that he was now on top of her. He ran his fingers over her face. "You are so beautiful." He outlined her lips with his index finger, which he would occasionally slip into her mouth. He lowered his face to hers to the point where their lips almost touched. "I love you, Liz"

*~*

Back at the warehouse Sonny moved in to confront Moreno.

"You can't interfere Corinthos. You know the rules."

"Like I said before.... I have no intention of interfering." He was circling Moreno as he spoke. "I plan on waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Moreno asked hoping the fear that was growing inside wasn't showing.

"For you to finish." Sonny stopped. The two men were now on opposite sides of Brenda's still unmoving body. "You see after you take her head......" Sonny brought his sword from behind his back. ".......I'm going to take yours."

Moreno tried to laugh but didn't quite pull it off.

"Unless of course....." Sonny continued. "...... you want to go ahead and take me on right now." Sonny stared into Moreno's eyes. "How about it?"

Moreno studied Sonny Corinthos for a least a minute. He then walked away from Brenda and stood in the center of the room. He raised his sword and gave Sonny an evil grin. "Whenever you're ready boy."

CHAPTER 26

Terry was sitting across from a groggy Jax who slowly began to move. He opened his eyes and sat up straight on the couch. All of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his jaw. He looked over at Terry while he rubbed it.

"Sorry about that." Terry said shrugging her shoulders. "But I had to do something.... you were being rather uncooperative."

"Where the hell is Brenda?" Jax tried to get up but Terry stopped him by pushing him back down with one hand.

He shook his head at the absurdity of this whole situation. Jax couldn't believe that the petite woman before him could be so strong as to knock someone over a foot taller than she was out with one punch. 

"Why don't you tell me what's going on."

"I will." Terry smiled at him. "As soon as Brenda gets back."

"And when she does, what happens then?"

Terry smiled again, this time letting her fangs show. "We decide what we're going to do with you?"

*~*

Moreno moved to the center of the room and held his sword up. He gave Sonny an evil grin. "Whenever you're ready boy. Come and get me."

Sonny tossed his coat to Jason and advanced on his old foe. The two figures danced and weaved, flashing blades threw sparks as each tried to inflict a fatal blow on the other. Sonny saw an opening and went for it with a lightning quick swipe.

Moreno screamed and staggered back, clutching his face. He moved his hand away to reveal a deep slash on the left side of face. He looked at the blood on his hand and advanced on Sonny again swinging wildly.

As the two men fought Robin knelt beside Brenda. She had turned her over onto her back and was waiting for her wounds to heal enough for Brenda to regain consciousness. Jason was standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

Moreno grunted as he and Sonny pushed against one another. Sonny managed to break free and switched to a quick, fluid style that relied on subtle parrying moves. Moreno came forward in a thrust that Sonny dodged by throwing himself to the ground. Tucking and rolling he came up behind Moreno and in a fast cut, he sliced open Moreno's sword arm.

Moreno cried out in pain and dropped his sword. Using some karate moves Sonny kicked Moreno's legs out from under him and he fell hard onto his back. Sonny picked up the discarded sword and held it in his other hand. Moreno sat up slowly still clutching his bleeding arm.

Sonny crossed the swords and held both blades at Moreno's throat. The two men stared into each other's eyes, then in a flash Sonny forced both razor sharp blades through Moreno's neck. The man's head fell backwards while the headless body swayed for a second and then fell forward with a thud.

Knowing was coming next, Robin picked up Brenda's body and moved as far away from Sonny as she could. The sound of thunder filled the warehouse and a wind came up from nowhere. Lightning flashed and struck Sonny who screamed in pain.

Jason shielded his eyes from the flashes, while Robin held Brenda close to her. Then with one last eruption of power every window in the warehouse exploded inward showering them all with tiny bits of glass.

A weakened Sonny steadied himself with the two swords then slowly walked toward his friends. Just as he came up Brenda at last opened her eyes, she shot up in Robin's arms, gasping for breath. She gradually became aware of her surroundings. She smiled at Robin who then hugged her. She became aware of someone standing behind her, getting up she turned around to see who it was.

"Sonny." She said in disbelief.

"Hello Brenda." He said back.

Brenda looked at him, wondering if it really was him standing before her. When he flashed that smile and she saw those dimples, she knew it was really him. Turning away slightly, she came back around quickly and laid Sonny out with a right hook to his jaw. She stormed out of the warehouse leaving a shocked Robin and Jason alone to help Sonny back to his feet.

*~*

A figure moved silently through the corridors of GH. He walked unnoticed and unseen finally reaching his destination, the morgue. He walked in the door, the attendant on duty turned in his chair, but before he could do anything the man had him by the throat.

The young man struggled vainly until the cracking of bones could be heard. The killer tossed the lifeless body to the floor behind the desk. He picked up the logbook and searched for what he came for.

Going down the list of new arrivals he found the name and the drawer. Tossing book back onto the desk he went to drawer and pulled the body out. He uncovered the face and gently kissed the woman's forehead. 

"Soon. Very soon." He whispered to her. He then picked her up in his arms and walked out of the hospital.

*~*

A short while later the ringing of the telephone woke Mac up. He reached over and picked up the receiver.

"Scorpio." He said still half asleep. The voice on the other said something that woke him up instantly. "Say that again."

Felecia opened her eyes when Mac turned on the lamp next to the bed. "What.... what is it?" She said groggily.

Mac waved her quiet as he listened the man on the other end tell him again what happened. He hung up the phone and sat back against the headboard.

Felecia rubbed her eyes. "Mac... what is it? What's happened?"

Mac ran his hand down his face. "You're not going believe this, but...... but someone has stolen Helena Cassadine's body."

CHAPTER 27

"Brenda!" Sonny shouted after her. He shouted again and she finally stopped. "Brenda please... talk to me."

She turned around. "Talk to you?!?" She slapped him. "Did you hear that?"

Sonny rubbed his cheek. "I deserve that."

"You deserve a lot more than that you bastard." Brenda was on the verge of losing control. "Do you have any idea what you did to me?"

"I'm sorry." Was all Sonny could say.

Brenda slapped him again. "You're sorry?!?! That's it? You leave me at the alter in front of all of our friends... you drive me to a nervous breakdown...... and you're sorry?!?!?"

"I don't know what else to say."

"How about 'goodbye'" Brenda said coldly then walked away.

Robin and Jason watched the exchange. "I had better go after her." Robin told him. She walked away but Jason held on to her hand. "We'll talk later." He let go of her hand and she kissed him.

He let her walk away and stood beside Sonny who was watching Brenda walk into the distance. "Give her time, man"

Sonny chuckled a little. "That's one thing we both have plenty of now."

*~*

Robin and Brenda walked into the loft to find Jax sitting on the couch guarded by two of Derek's Enforcers. Terry and Derek were nearby having a very heated 'arguement'. Upon seeing Brenda, Derek had one of his men grab her and take her to the couch.

Robin jumped to Brenda's defense. "Wait! She's not a threat!" Robin tried to move after her but she was restrained by the other vampire. She snarled at her captor and Jax saw what she was for the first time.

Derek glared at her. "She told him about us."

"No she didn't." Robin pleaded. "He found out on his own and even then he didn't know what he had discovered."

Terry broke in. "That's right. He was investigating Aaron and I." Jax watched her approach the menacing figure. "Please.... You don't have to do this. We have everything he found.... all the proof..... there's no need for this."

"He knows about us and he cannot be made to forget. He must be dealt with."

The enforcer released Robin and she stepped forward right on cue. "I swear he won't tell anyone."

Derek studied the young vampire. "Can you guarantee his silence?" Robin nods. "And hers?" She nods again. Derek thought for a moment. "Very well. They are your responsibility now. If either one talks of us... they both die.... and you with them. Do you understand?" 

The tone of Derek's voice was actually scaring Robin. "Yes.... I understand."

Without another word Derek and the Enforcers walked out followed by Terry. Jax sat on the couch in total shock. Robin walked over to him and he looked up at her. 

"They were...... I mean...... they are..... you...... you are....a......a...." Jax stuttered.

"A vampire." Robin finished.

Jax looked over at Brenda who nodded and back to Robin who nodded as well and then promptly fainted.

Outside on the roof of the loft Terry kissed Derek on the cheek. "Thank you for going along with this."

"I meant what I said to Robin." He kissed her cheek back. "Don't make me regret going along with this." Derek stepped to the edge of the roof and launched himself into the air.

*~*

Mac and Felecia were walking through GH on the way to the morgue. Mac had his arm around her and hers was around his waist.

"You didn't have to come with me you know." He said to her.

"Yeah I know, but it wasn't like I was going to get back to sleep anyway." She told him holding him a little tighter.

Mac and Felecia walked into the GH morgue.

"Hey Mac. Felecia..... We're gonna have to put you on the payroll if you keep showing up everywhere with this loser." Garcia said smiling.

Felecia giggled. "Don't it let get around Alex, but I'm really the brains here."

Garcia started laughing when Mac interrupted. "Can we get on with this? What have you got?"

Garcia quickly got serious and answered. "The victim's name is Martin Franks. He was the night attendant here. Apparently our perp caught him by surprise and snapped his neck, then walked calmly out of the hospital with a dead body. One of the docs here said that just about every bone in the guy's neck was crushed."

Mac was examining the scene when Felecia spoke. "Is it just me or is this town getting weirder every day." Mac looked up at her. "Think about just the last few months. We've had a serial killer copying murders from Kevin's book..... an international assassin..... headless bodies..... bloodless corpses.... and now a body snatcher."

Mac gave her wink. "I'm trying not notice."

"And don't forget to add you two getting together again." Garcia piped in while Felecia stuck her tongue out at him. Garcia approached his boss. "Well, what do you think?"

Mac smiled. "I think I should have stayed a PI."

CHAPTER 28

Liz's room, early morning.

Liz opened her eyes when she felt an arm tighten around her. She squeezed it back and sighed contentedly as she felt Lucky plant kisses on her neck. She rolled over so she could look at him.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." Lucky said back before kissing her lips.

As the kiss deepened Liz suddenly remembered where they were. "Ohmygosh! Lucky you have to get out of here." She got out of bed and put on a robe and started tossing Lucky his clothes. "Come on. Get up. Get out of here."

Lucky started laughing as he got dressed. "You're very cute when you're panicked."

"Don't start." She tossed him his shirt.

He just got his shirt on when Liz pushed him to the window. "Careful babe. Some of us don't heal instantly."

"Just get out of here." She said.

He got halfway through the window and kissed Liz goodbye. "See ya!"

*~*

Brenda was making Jax breakfast at the loft. As she cooked she told Jax the whole story of what happened to Robin and she finally told him about her being Immortal. Robin was asleep in her room and Aaron and Terry were sleeping in the guest room, but knowing Aaron as soon as she was done cooking he would be up and seated at the table waiting for her serve him something too.

"I didn't think vampires needed to eat." Jax said taking a mouthful of eggs.

Brenda smiled. "They don't. This stuff is for Aaron and me." She set her plate down and got her orange juice and took the chair next to him. "You seem to be taking this rather well."

"I'm in shock." He said taking another bite. "Once I've settled down a bit and got my bearings back, then I'll start freaking out."

He smiled and Brenda laughed, then all of a sudden she felt it. She instinctively ran to her sword, Jax's eyes widening as she held it out before. A woman's voice cut the tension immediately.

"Gee... I hope that's not for little old me."

"V!" Brenda said excited.

"Venus!" Jax said surprised at the same time.

V walked up the stairs from the practice hall. She held her arms wide. "Hey guys! Miss me?"

*~*

Sonny watched as Jason packed up the rest of baby Michael's things. Jason was holding a teddy bear when Sonny approached.

"You okay?" He asked concerned.

Jason placed the bear in box with the rest of the stuffed animals. "No, but I will be." He closed the box and handed it to Rinaldo to take down to the car. "I just want to get this done."

"You're doing the right thing." Sonny said as he walked to the door with Jason.

Jason held the door open for Laticia and the baby. "It doesn't feel like it." He said as the door closed behind him.

At the PC Hotel Carly opened the door. "Jason!" She said surprised and hugged him. "I knew you'd come..... I knew you'd forgive me."

Jason pushed her away and walked in, Laticia and the baby following him. "I brought yours and Michael's things to you." Laticia set the baby down on the couch and left the room. "And there a few things we need settle."

Carly was confused. "Jason... what....?"

"I've got you an apartment, don't worry about the rent I'll take care of it and anything else you or Michael might need."

"You're giving me Michael?"

"Yes." Jason took some papers out of his coat. "But first you have to sign these."

Carly took them from Jason and examined them. "These... these are custody papers."

"I know. I had Justus draw them up. It grants you custody Michael, but allows me liberial visitation rights.... as his father."

"I don't understand. Why?"

"Because even after what you've done.... I believe you truly love Michael."

"And if I don't sign them?"

"You don't have that choice." Jason said coldly. "Laticia goes with you too. She will take care of the baby while you work... you can't fire her.... you can't dismiss her.... she doesn't work you she works for me." He held a pen out to her. "Well?"

Carly looked at Jason and back at the papers. She knew that had he wanted to he could have kept her from Michael forever. She took the pen and signed the papers. She handed them back to Jason and picked up the baby.

"Good. There will be a car by an hour to take you to your apartment." He turned to leave. "And there's one more thing. When I come to pick up Michael.... I don't want you there."

*~*

Back at the loft Brenda was hugging V. "When did you get back?"

"Just now." V noticed the sword lying on the kitchen table. "So you told him huh?"

"Yeah, and about Robin too."

"Really? How'd he take it?"

"About how you would suspect."

"Did he fall forward or backward?" V asked with a smile.

"More like sideways." Brenda answered trying not to laugh.

"Ladies!" Jax interrupted. "I am still in the room you know."

Both women then burst out laughing. Brenda pulled out a chair at the table for her and V sat down. She put a small box on the table in front of her.

"What's that?" Brenda asked.

"That's a little present for Aaron from MacLeod." V said. "Something about Conner owing it to him." V looked up and noticed that Jax was staring at her. "Yep.... I'm one too." She said answering his unasked question.

"How?" Jax asked.

Brenda had her back to them and V leaned in close to Jax till they were almost nose to nose. "Wouldn't you like to know." She said then smiled.

CHAPTER 29

Down in the hall Brenda and V were sparring. Jax watched in amazement as the two women performed an artistic dance. They were oblivious to their audience as they increased the pace. Brenda launched into complex series of swipes that drove V back against the wall. V suprised Brenda when she came in again by dropping to the floor. She tucked her body and rolled up behind Brenda and swatted her in the rear with her sword. 

Brenda turned and both women suddenly tensed up sensing the presence of a nearby Immortal. They heard the front door close and the sound of footsteps approaching. They relaxed when they saw it was Liz.

"Hey guys." She said. "I didn't interrupt did I?" She saw V standing behind Brenda. "Hey! When did you get back?" Liz hugged her.

"Early this morning." V replied.

"How was New York?"

As V and Liz walked upstairs to the loft, Jax pulled Brenda aside.

"I'm going to go."

"Okay. Will I see you later?"

"You sure will." Jax said then kissed her.

Brenda held him tightly before letting him leave. She wiped her forhead with a towel and sat down on the couch. She held her head in her hands until she heard the sound of someone approaching.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Robin asked and Brenda looked up at her. "On second thought.... maybe not." She sat down next to her big sister. "You're thinking about Sonny."

"That obvious, huh?"

"Only to me." She put her arm around Brenda.

Brenda rested her head on her shoulder. "Why did he have to come back?"

*~*

Lucky opened the door to his mother's room slowly, trying not to disturb her if she was sleeping. 

"Come on in." Laura said and the door swung open all the way. "Lucky." She said excited to see him.

"Hi Mom." He said coming over and giving a hug. "You okay?"

"Oh, I'm doing fine. Monica said I should be out of here by the end of the week."

"I'm glad."

"You know what would make me feel even better is to have my son home too."

Lucky got off the bed. "Mom.... I can't..... not yet."

Laura tried to force herself to sit up a little further. "Lucky things won't get any better unless you try."

The door opened and Lulu ran in to see her mother followed by Nikolas. Lucky turned around and saw him and went straight into anger mode.

"What the hell are you doing here? Haven't you Cassadine's done enough?"

"I'm here because Laura wanted to see Lesley Lu."

"If Mom wanted Lulu she could've had me get her."

"How? It's not like she knows where you are or how to get ahold of you."

Lucky looked like he was about to hit Nik when Laura raised her voice. "Stop it!"

Lucky tried to say something but a cold stare from Laura prevented him. "Lucky I asked your brother to bring her here. He's been a great help since I was shot in making sure she doesn't feel alone."

"But Mom.... he's a Cassadine, you can't trust......"

Nikolas was about to rebut him when Laura stopped him.

"Now you listen to me young man. I am not going to put up with this nonsense any longer..... from either of you. I tried it your father's way Lucky and chose you over Nikolas, and all that did was cause pain for all of us. And I let your father play on my guilt for leaving you Nikolas and I let it nearly destroy my marriage." Both young men became increasingly uncomfortable. "From now on we are going to do things MY way." She looked at Lucky. "Nikolas is Lesley's brother and he has right to see her whether you like it or not." She turned to Nikolas. "And you have every right to be angry with the way I've acted you since you came to Port Charles, but that does not give you the right to take it out on Lucky."

Laura continued to tell them both how things were going to be from now on while Lulu just sat at her mother's side and giggled at her brothers. When she had finished she ordered them both out of the room so she could spend some time with Lulu.

"Mother certainly knows how to......" Nikolas started.

"Yeah.... she sure does." Lucky finished. "You want to get some coffee?"

Nikolas thought it over for a moment. "Sure. Why not?"

Stefan was on his way to see Laura when he saw Nik and Lucky come out of her room. He stood back and then watched as the sons of Laura Spencer walked off.... Together.

*~*

Nightshade, Two nights later.

The sun has just gone down and the regulars have started filing in to the club. Emily walked in and headed straight for her usual stool. Mariah looked up at her in surprise.

"Emily!" She cried and hugged the young woman. "Where on Earth have you been?"

"At a spa with spending some quality time being pampered to death with my mom. Have you seen Derek around?"

"I'm afraid he had to go away for a few days on some personal business."

Emily looked disappointed. "I was hoping to see him."

"I'm sure he would've wanted to see you as well." Mariah took another cigarette from her case. "Tell me my dear, just what are your intentions concerning my old friend."

*~*

Jason opened the penthouse door. "Robin."

"Hi." She said as he waved her in. "Where's Sonny?" She asked looking around.

"He got a room at the PC Hotel. He wants to keep a low profile until he and Brenda have a chance to talk."

Robin was nervous and it was showing. She had deliberately stayed away from Jason the last couple of days to give him time to think about everything. Robin had explained to him about her and after several minutes of awkward silence Robin finally spoke.

"Jason..... I need know if what I am..... changes any......"

Jason stopped her by pulling her into an embrace and kissing her passionately. Robin wrapped her arms around him and tried to pull him into her deeper.

*~*

Lucky walked in to his room to find Liz sitting on his bed wearing silk nightgown. She walked slowly toward him, her exquisite form exciting him more with each step she took. Reaching him she placed put her arm around his neck.

Breaking the kiss Lucky stared at her. "Are you coming on to me?"

Liz smiled then threw him down on to the bed.

CHAPTER 30

Jason pulled Robin close to him. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her neck gently. He lifted his head up and as she felt his lips touch hers, Robin's arms encircled his neck as physical need engulfed them both. Jason picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He set her down gently on the bed and hovered over her. 

He let his hands roam up and down her body eliciting a moan of pleasure from her lips that was stopped by his own as he kissed her. Using her strength Robin suddenly flipped him over onto his back and straddled his waist. She ripped open her blouse and threw it to the floor. She reached for Jason's chest and did the same to his shirt. She bent down and planted kisses on his chest, he occasionally grimaced when she nipped his flesh.

She took his hands and lead them up her back. Jason took the straps of her black lace bra and slowly lowered them, he then reached behind and undid the hook and let it fall down uncovering her. He ran his hands over her chest pushing Robin further to the brink. She bent down again and kissed his mouth.

Robin released his lips to trail kisses down his neck to the vein she so desperately wanted to taste. She suddenly stopped and pulled back from Jason.

"Robin?"

"No Jason.... Please. I don't want you to see......"

"Robin look at me." She slowly turned back to him. "Open your eyes." 

Jason pulled her back onto his lap. When she opened her eyes he saw not the deep brown pools he had fallen in love with, but blazing gold ones that where shining like the sun. He gently cradled her while her head rested on his shoulder and whispered into her ear. 

"I love you."

*~*

St. Vincent's church, early morning.

Brenda came into the church, hundreds of lit candles threw shadows against the walls in all directions. Sonny was sitting in the first pew and smiled at her when he turned around to see her. She walked to him as he got up.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't come."

"I almost didn't." Brenda said. "Holy ground, huh?"

Sonny chuckled. "I thought this was the best place for us to talk."

"It's a little late for that don't you think?"

Sonny stepped closer to her. "I didn't want to leave... I had no choice."

"You had a choice! And you made it!"

"They said they'd kill you if I went through with the marriage." Sonny tried to touch her but Brenda stepped back. "I was trying to protect you."

"Don't give me that crap!" Brenda said losing her temper. "You weren't protecting me... you were protecting yourself. You could have told me what was going on."

"I didn't want to take the chance of you getting hurt."

"Bull****. That was my choice to make.... not yours. I loved you. I wanted to spend my life with you, but you got scared and walked away."

"You're right... I was scared. I saw Lily die in front of me and I didn't want to see that happen to someone I care about again."

Brenda through up her arms. "Well if they did something to me it wouldn't have matter, I'm Immortal."

"But I didn't know that then."

"And if you had?" Sonny didn't answer because Brenda did it for him. "You would have still left.... and we both know it."

*~*

Stefan poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down across from his guest. "Have you decided?"

Sarah Webber sat her cup on the table. "It's so much to think about."

"Yes it is." He replied. "But think about what you will be a part of."

Sarah stood up. "I have and that's why I'm saying yes."

Stefan smiled. "You've made the right decision."

She took Stefan's hand. "I hope so. So what happens now?"

*~*

Brenda sat down at Jax's table at the Outback. She took a quick sip of water. "Sorry I'm late." Jax said nothing and Brenda noticed a strange look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"When were you going to tell me Brenda?"

"Tell you what?"

"When were you going to tell me that Sonny Corinthos was back."

To be continued…

END.

Coming next…"Passion"


End file.
